Blonche Neige
by MunJ'o
Summary: Il était une fois" un conte et des super z'Héros...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Et elle revient en super forme ! Et vi, MunJ'o vous avez manqué (avouez) mais elle est revenue rien que pour vous. Et elle n'est pas revenue seule puisqu'elle a ramené dans sa valise Sasuke, Naruto et toute la bande (et ils prennent beaucoup de place). Alors, pensez vous, elle a réussi à négocier les personnages avec Kishimoto ? Et ben figurez vous que j'ai pas plus réussi que tous les fans qui avaient tenté l'aventure avant moi.. Il est resistant Kishimoto, mais on l'aura un jour, on l'aura à l'usure bwahahahaaha (-- rire démoniaque)..

**MunJ****'****o** : *doucement* Ouais.. Okay.. On est prêt..

**Sasuke** : Pourrais-je tout de même savoir une chose ?

**MunJ'o** : Nan toi tu es celui qui sait pas mais qui agie

**Sasuke** : Oui mais les bases des relations humaines c'est d'être un minimum cordial avec son semblable

**MunJ'o** : *regarde autour d'elle* T-tu parle pas de toi là quand tu dis « semblable » ?

**Sasuke** : =__=

**MunJ'o** : Non parce que je sais pas si tu m'insulte ou si tu te valorise…

**Sasuke** : BREF ceci dit, je souhaiterai savoir pourquoi j'ai toujours les rôles pourris !

**MunJ'o** : Parce que tu es le seul à les interpréter avec brio =)

**Sasuke** : ..

**MunJ'o** : ça te va pas comme réponse ?

**Sasuke** : Pas vraiment, et d'ailleurs je suis sûr que la plupart des gens aimerai savoir _pourquoi _tu ne peux pas me blairer

**MunJ'o** : Meuh, ils s'en foutent les gens du temps qu'ils peuvent rire sur ton dos *rire sadique* C'est psychique tout ça. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir divisé les avis en 2, il y a autant de personnes qui te déteste qui t'aime. Je suis simplement du premier avis. Et comme je suis l'auteur, je peux me permettre tout ce que je veux avec toi !

**Sasuke** : …

**MunJ'o** : J'aime pas les blancs que tu fais quand je dis des trucs vach'ment intelligent =__=

* * *

**Blonche neige**

Il était une fois, un immense royaume et un roi merveilleux, généreux et aimé de tous quoique un peu sournois sadique et dictateur sur les bords. Ce roi merveilleux généreux et aimé de tous, un peu sournois sadique et dictateur sur les bords, que l'on appellera simplement Orochimaru, était un fana des expériences suspectes sur toutes sortes de cadavres. Il faut dire aussi qu'avant de devenir roi, Orochimaru était un modeste chirurgien facial. Son dada : remplacer des figures humaines salement amochées par des figures animales. Sa plus grande réussite : Sakura.

Un jour, ce merveilleux roi eut un enfant qu'il nomma affectueusement Naruto. Ce nourrisson avait déjà un avenir prometteur, non pas parce qu'il était fils de roi (enfin si quand même un peu) mais parce qu'il était blond, et que dans le royaume, les blonds étaient les élus du ciel. Ses joues étaient douces et rondelettes et sa bouche dessinait déjà un sourire béa et niais, comme son père.

Sa femme du mardi (oui parce qu'il avait une épouse par jour) était morte en couche, ce qui été très fréquent à l'époque. Cependant, le roi la pleura avec tellement de tristesse et de déception que cela renversa tout le royaume. Son décès faisait la une de tous les magasines peoples du moment et faisait exploser les chiffres d'affaires des rapias de la presse. Incapable de surmonter la mort de sa femme du mardi, Orochimaru se consola en offrant son corps à sa science, comme elle aurai voulu, afin de faire tout plein d'expérience super sadique sur elle pour passer le temps (et de retransmettre les images sur son FaceBook). Bien vite, Orochimaru oublia sa femme du mardi dans les bras de sa femme du lundi qui était aussi devenue sa femme du mardi (oui je sais, il faut suivre).

Le temps passa Naruto grandissait et devenait de plus en plus beau. Le roi aimait souvent se flatter lui-même en affirmant que Naruto était le digne fils de son père, donc lui. On s'amusait aussi à dire dans le royaume, que le seul point en commun entre le prince et le roi était probablement le sourire niais, ou peut-être aussi la bêtise. Évidement on disait ça en toute sympathie.

Malheureusement, pas tout le monde pouvait se qualifier de « sympathique ». Ce qui était le cas du jeune valet, Sasuke, qui s'était vu déshérité dès la naissance de Naruto. Avant d'être valet, Sasuke était surtout et demeure encore le fruit d'une furtive passion entre le roi et une servante, alors que la femme du jeudi du roi était en voyage d'affaire. Sasuke serait devenu l'ultime héritier et prétendant au trône dès le décès du roi si Naruto n'était pas né soudainement. Dès lors, Sasuke s'était retrouvé dans l'ombre du merveilleux prince blond et surtout déshérité par son père. Et pour couronner le tout, Sasuke était horriblement, terriblement, jaloux de la blondeur du prince. Depuis, le jeune valet -et demi frère de Naruto- faisait tout en son pouvoir pour tuer ce dernier sans hésiter à utiliser les pires bassesses.

Combien de fois le jeune prince avait faillit laisser ses dents en bas des escaliers ? Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé étrangement sur la liste des condamnés à la fusillade du lendemain ?

* * *

Décidément j'ai pas la notion de longueur sur ce site... un peu court le chapitre non ? C'est bizarre parce que sur world ça me fait 2 pages xD genre le complot contre moi quoi =O !! *sors*

Bon bon bon à part ça.. Reviews =) ? Nan parce que.. *regarde ailleurs* ça fait toujours plaisir en faite... enfin je dis ça, je dis rien...


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit** : Et bah voilà enfin un chapitre long ! *fais péter le champomie* Ô à toi malheureux lecteur ici, c'est encore pire que là bas ! Entre autre si tu devais aller quelque part, va nul part car le danger te suit où que tu ailles *besoin de dodo*

Bref bonne lecture à toi xD

_Une auteur fatiguée et déprimée par ses cheveux_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

À l'aube des 18 ans de Naruto (qui a survécu à toutes les agressions de son demi frère xD) une grande fête fut organisée en son honneur, sous ordres de son père aimant. Il avait commandé une immense statue de 16 mètres de haut représentant la grandeur de son fils, et demandé qu'on la place juste à côté de la sienne de 38,39 mètres de haut avant d'inventer une nouvelle loi : les habitants devront, dorénavant, prier devant les statues tous les matins, dimanche compris.

C'est ce jour là que choisit Sasuke, aîné de Naruto d'un an, 2 mois, 4 jours, 8 heures, 1minute et 23 secondes, pour mettre en œuvre son plan démoniaque qui consistait à éliminer le jeune prince et de récupérer par la même occasion son héritage. Sasuke avait embauché un tueur sur gage, le plus coté du royaume parait-il, pour tuer Naruto. Cet homme s'appelait Lee et avait la carrure du professionnel. Il savait se montrer discret et efficace, bref, c'était le tueur idéal (bien que sa combinaison se laissait a désirer.. Enfin je m'égard..). Les deux complices s'étaient retrouvés derrière un grand chêne pour parler affaire, et ce fut Sasuke qui parla le premier :

- Voilà 300 craints* que je te donne maintenant, et 300 autres te reviendront lorsque tu aura tué le prince. Dit-il jetant une lourde bourse dans les mains tendues de Lee

- Monseigneur est bien généreux, mais est-ce raisonnable ?

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Il s'agit quand même de MON héritage !

- Tuer quelqu'un par jalousie est souvent une preuve de faiblesse et de manque de confiance en soit. Et malheureusement ce sont les plus lâches qui écrivent l'Histoire !

- J'ai engagé un tueur ou un psy ?

- Je suis un tueur qui a des principes, nuances

- Et pour 400 craints** en as-tu toujours autant des principes ?

- Monseigneur sait parler aux honnêtes hommes et les pervertir avec du superflu.. Okay ça roule !

- Tu me ramèneras son cœur, et une mèche de ses cheveux blond comme preuve, car enfin, j'en ai assez de me faire trahir !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, cruel manque maternel qui a fait ressortir votre côté obscure…

- UNE MÈCHE donc, sinon les 300 autres craints promis ne te reviendront pas ! Coupa sèchement le valet.

Lorsque Naruto partit dans les bois, complètement défoncé, pour y cueillir des Fritillaria Tubiformis, il se fit aborder par un drôle d'homme habillé d'une façon étrange et complètement 'has been' comme qui dirait le jeune prince, ou 'over grunt', ou 'carrément chère pas à la mode j'ai envie de dire'.

- Psssst ! Jeune prince jeune prince !

- Waaah mec peace and love gars ! Quel est ton blem que je puisse illuminer ta journée de prospérité et de boooonheuuuur ? Tiens, viens fumer le chalumeau de la paix mec, ajouta le blond en tendant son pétard à l'inconnu qui n'était autre que Lee

- Ma prospérité se fera quand mort tu seras

- Wouhouhoula mec ! C'est fou comment je capiche rien à c'que tu racontes gars ! Pas cool mec, pas cool ! Refais la en version pas star-wars-obi-wan-kenobi-jeune-jedi mec.

Lee fut tellement apitoyé par l'état du jeune prince qui, après lui avoir avoué le plan machiavélique du valet Sasuke, le supplia de fuir le royaume. Naruto, trop défoncé pour tout comprendre, décida de suivre les conseils de l'inconnu et partit en courant sans savoir où.

Lee tua une pauvre brebis égarée (en faite c'était Sakura) et lui arracha son cœur qu'il mis dans un écrin en bois. Puis il coupa de l'herbe jaunie censé être les cheveux de Naruto avant de rapporter le tout à Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto courrait toujours sans s'arrêter, joyeusement, chantonnant le refrain des BB brune :

« Dis moiiiiii !

Si j'dois partir ou paaaaaas~ !

Dis moiiiii !

Wouuuuuhouuuuuu ! »

Avant de se faire casser son groove par une satanée branche qui, sortie de nul part, lui sauta sauvagement à la gueule; le faisant tomber à la renverse (alalala ces herbes sauvages xD *sors*). Il resta allongé plusieurs heures avant de reprendre connaissance. Il se releva doucement et regarda autour de lui. Plusieurs flash lui rappelèrent fragmentairement sa journée : son anniversaire, l'inconnu, la trahison de Sasuke, sa fuite, son pétard que l'inconnu ne lui avait pas rendu, la fille en string.. Nan attend ! Quelle fille en string?! (Passons)  
Étrangement, il ignorait la cause de sa perte de conscience (ou ne voulait pas se rappeler pour ne pas abîmer son amour propre). Il marcha un moment avant de tomber sur une petite maison modeste avec un garage. Naruto décida d'y entrer avec méfiance. Il visita la demeure avec curiosité de la cave au grenier. Puis, arrivé dans la chambre, il vit une immense -que dis-je ?- gigantesque plante verte. Pensant instinctivement à du cannabis, Naruto s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus, des larmes de joie aux yeux, avant que la plante ne se retourne découvrant un visage et provoquant presque un cri strident de la part du jeune prince qui eût un élan de recule. La plante regarda intensément le blond, pétrifié, avant de commencer à parler. Naruto se demanda s'il n'était pas en plein délire.

- Bonjour… Bonjour… Bonjour… Bonjour… Bonjour… Bonjour… Bonjour

- B-bonjour.. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Moi c'est Timide… Moi c'est Grincheux… Moi c'est Prof… Moi c'est Simplet… Moi c'est Atchoum… Moi c'est Joyeux et moi c'est Dormeur ZzzzzZZzzZZ

- Euh…

- Nous partageons… Atchoum ! Ce corps à sept. D'ailleurs ils sont tous insupportables ! Pourtant la vie est tellement belle, aimons nous tous les uns des autres ! TOI TA GUEULE ! Allons allons calmez vous, prenez exemple sur Dormeur, il embête personne lui.. ZzzzZzzZzZzzZZZzzZ Atchoum ! Oui mais il ronfle…

- Hey Hey ! Parlez pas tous en même temps !!

- Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

- Euh.. Je.. Je.. Naruto hésita à donner sa véritable identité et décida de donner son pseudo Internet, je m'appel Blonche Neige.

- Blonche Neige ? C'est joli ça ! Nan tu rigoles !? Ça fait fille ! Aime ton prochain et ton prochain t'aimera. Je.. Euh… je trouve ça mignon comme nom moi… BANDE DE LÈCHE BOTTES ! Les enfants, peu importe son nom ! Ne jugeons pas les gens par leur nom, car ce serait tellement puéril que j'en pleurerai ! L'homme n'est pas fait pour tenir ce genre de préjugé. En même temps la vie est ennuyante… HEY attendez ! Je crois que Dormeur est mort !!! ZzzzZzzzZZZzzzzZZzzZZ… Ah non c'est bon, je l'entendais plus respirer c'est pour ça huhuhu

* * *

* 300 craints environs 9 000€

** 400 craints environs 12 000€

Hé oui la vie de Naruto est cher quand même ! Il rigole pas le petit Sasuke dit donc =O

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre lecteur chéri xD


	3. Chapter 3

Waaah merci d'être encore lààà ! Sérieusement ça fait vach'ment plaisir de voir qu'on suit quand même un peu les z'aventures de notre Naru chéri xD

Pis merci pour les reviews aussi =') *petite larme d'émotion* en faite ça me touche.. Si si ! Vous me sauvez en quelque sorte, parce qu'il faut avouer que je vais de pire.. euh.. bah en pire Uu'.. Figurez vous qu'hier je suis allée dans un magasin de jouet ! Et que j'ai acheté un jouet destiné à des gosses de 6 ans... *morte de honte* en plus ça marche pas.. mais je sais pas ça m'avait rappelé mon enfance... et c'est la nostalgie des temps perdu qui m'a touché à un point sensible et voilà *voix ettouffée*

On s'en fou hein ....

Brefouille l'andouille ! (this is an exprechionne ! =P) merci d'être encore là, je l'redis, et pis bonne lecture à vous espérant que ça vous plaise =D !

* * *

**Blonche Neige 3**

Naruto eût beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à sa nouvelle vie, ni a son (ses ?) généreux hébergeur(s). Il avait raconté toute son histoire à TimideGrincheuxAtchoumProfSimpletDormeurJoyeux qui pleura de compassion avant de lui proposer de vivre avec lui pour le protéger. Mais en échange, il devrait faire la cuisine et le ménage (c'était surtout une idée de Grincheux). Le prince accepta héroïquement cette proposition tel aurai fait un grand roi, car la vie d'un roi est pleins de sacrifices et qu'il prenait sérieusement son devoir à cœur.

Pendant ce temps, au royaume, le roi Orochimaru pleurait à chaudes larmes la pseudo-mort de son « fils chéri adoré qu'il était trop chou tellement qu'il était beau comme son papa » et menaçait de se suicider du haut de la grande tour du château. Bien vite il abandonna cette alternative voyant que personne ne le retenait. Le valet Sasuke compatissait avec hypocrisie. Hypocrisie qui s'effaça précocement un bon matin lorsqu'il lu dans Le Monde que le cœur de Naruto n'était pas son cœur et que les cheveux de Naruto n'étaient pas ses cheveux (plus d'info à la p.16 avec en exclusivité l'interview de Wadona « comment j'ai survécue à la chirurgie esthétique » édition spéciale). Sasuke tourna les pages fébrilement jusqu'à la page 16 et lu l'article, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, avant d'hurler de rage.

Roulé ! Il s'était fait rouler dans la farine ! Tel un vulgaire paysan ! Naruto ! Le blond ! Le prince ! Il avait survécue ! Il était bien vivant, perdu dans la forêt !

Après avoir réduit en bouilli le journal entre ses doigts, il décida de passer au plan B. Si Lee n'avait pas pu faire le travail correctement, il le ferait à sa place, on est jamais mieux servie que par soit même, et ça coûte beaucoup moins cher.

Sasuke couru dans la chambre du roi et lui vola une robe qu'il enfila avec difficulté ; il nageait à certains endroits. Puis il fouilla dans son tiroir où il trouva un joli ruban rose, un rouge à lèvre et une barrette. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et en deux trois tours de mains était devenu Sasukette la vendeuse de Fritillaria Tubiformis.

Sasukette partie dans la forêt cherchant avec détermination le jeune prince, un panier à la main, un plat de ramen dedans. Il marcha encore et encore, s'ennuyant presque, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les abysses de la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une modeste maison (avec un garage). Il toqua timidement à la porte et un joli jeune homme, qu'était autre que le prince en exil en superbe tablier noir avec un chiffon à la main, lui ouvrit la porte… Comme prévu…

- Bonjour jeune homme… commença Sasuke d'une voix fluette

- Ah ! Un transformiste ! Huhu désolé monsieur, je ne suis pas comme ça, au revoir ! Répondit Naruto de bonne humeur avant de claquer la porte au nez joyeusement à un valet dépité.

Zut ! Saperlipopette ! Son merveilleux costume de fille avait raté ! Sasuke, terriblement déçu, se rendit à l'évidence : cette mascarade n'avait servie à rien sinon à l'humilier publiquement. Bien vite la déception fit place à la rage (il était impulsif si si) et une nouvelle idée machiavélique naquit timidement dans l'esprit sournois de Sasuke. Son plan était parfait, sans failles et d'une simplicité terrifiante qu'il se demandait comment on avait fait pour ne pas y avoir penser avant. Sincèrement, c'était un géni ! Sasuke re-toqua à la porte et attendit que son ôte dédaigne ouvrir cette satanée porte.

- Oui ? Demanda Naruto

- Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures ! Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette porte ? Voilà l'Orient, et ce jeune blond est le soleil ! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur, parce que toi, son maitre, tu es plus beau qu'elle-même ! Ne sois plus son maitre, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi, sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les fous seuls la portent : rejette la ! Voilà Sir ! Oh ! Voilà mon amour ! Oh ! S'il pouvait le savoir ! Que dit-il ? Rien… Il se tait… Mais non; son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre… Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse. Deux des plus belles étoiles, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Ah ! Si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe; et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme il appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ? Je toucherais sa joue !

- Woho mec j'crois que tu t'emballe un peu là…

- Il parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Car tu rayonnes dans cette journée, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs !

- Sein ?!

- Ô Naruto ! Naruto ! Pourquoi es-tu Naruto ! Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus un valet !

- Écoute mec, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, pis je comprend absolument rien à c'que tu baraguine

Puis, contre toute attente, Sasuke se jeta au cou du jeune blond et l'embrassa plongeant Naruto dans un coma hydraulique profond. Les cours de théâtre du valet avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. Après avoir craché de façon très virile sur le côté, Sasuke attrapa Naruto par les pieds et le tira hors de la modeste maison avec garage (essayant de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans sa grande robe). Le problème dans cette foutue société conformiste, c'est que moins on est placé haut dans la hiérarchie, plus il faut compter uniquement sur soit même. Sasuke avait la mal chance d'être né valet (à défaut d'être prince légitime, mais ne ressassons pas le passé) et n'était pas assez haut placé pour avoir quelqu'un sous ses ordres qui cacherai le corps inerte de son demi frère à sa place. Et bon sang quel corps ! Qu'il était lourd (dans tous les sens du termes d'ailleurs). Sasuke, perdu dans ses profondes réflexions machiavéliques, collant merveilleusement bien au rôle du super vilain, ne remarqua pas cette ombre gigantesque et menaçante qui le suivait…

* * *

Quelle est cette ombre mystérieuse ? Suite au prochain chapitre amis lecteurs... quand je l'aurai écrit BWAHAHAHAAHA *va se cacher*

Reviews *__* ? (yeux pleins d'espoir)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Bonjour à toi Ô vénéré lecteur qui apporte un peu de joie dans ma monotone et piètre vie de no life ! (si ça c'était pas un compliment flatteur je ne sais plus quoi te dire cher lecteur de mon cœur) Je reviens en force avec un chapitre 4 qui a mis longtemps à naitre probablement du à mon tallent de flemmard inimitable. Brefons

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fic non achevée, tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir en plus (désolée de pas avoir répondu, je suis pas une crevarde c'est juste que.. hahaaa ^^' je ne traine pas trop sur l'ordi car vous savez : le BAC x_X)

Donc rien que pour vous que je vous aime tant, voici (enfin) le chapitre 4 :D !

Remerciez toutes ces bonnes personnes grace à qui sans eux et leur review encourageantes la suite ne serait pas encore là x)

Merci de m'avoir botté les fesses pour continuer =P

* * *

La rencontre du métal froid de la casserole et du crâne de Sasuke donna naissance à une note splendide qui résonna mélodieusement et longuement dans toute la forêt. Le roi même aurai pu l'entendre de son château s'il ne s'était pas volontairement coincé la tête dans une rempare d'escaliers…

Il faut avouer aussi que la cavité crânienne de Sasuke faisait extrêmement bien caisse de résonance, et qu'il aurai pu avoir un avenir dans l'orchestre royal comme tambour (mais ça on s'en fout). Sasuke s'étala donc de ton son long aux pieds de Timide-Grincheux-Atchoume-Prof-Simplet-Dormeur-Joyeux qui affichait la mine réjouit d'un homme aillant accomplit son devoir avec fierté et honneur.

- On a bien fait de l'assommer ce p'tit gars, je sais pas ce qu'il aurai fait à ce Naruto mais ça devait pas être quelque chose de bien hinhinhin… De toute façon il m'inspirait pas confiance avec sa tête d'Emo là ! Je trouve q-que.. Qu'on à tapé un peu fort quand même… Tu parle si Dormeur avait mis du sien je suis sûr qu'on aurai pu frapper encore plus fort. P-pourquoi ne pas laisser Dormeur tranquille ? Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien non plus.. Alors commence par te taire ! AH OUAIS ? OUAIS T'AS BIEN ENTENDU !

Alors que Timide-Grincheux-Atchoume-Prof-Simplet-Dormeur-Joyeux s'apprêtait à se livrer une guerre sans merci à lui même, une voix étrange et fanfaronne sortie de nul part :

- Bonjour cher téléspectateur et bienvenu dans notre émission quotidienne Crime & Co', je suis l'envoyé spécial K en direct' live de la forêt du Joint Camé, la forêt la plus squattée de toute la région par les méchants et la plus adorée de tous les journalistes adepte de sensations fortes, me recevez vous Thierry ? C'est spectaculaire ici je suis littéralement cloué sur place ! C'est fun, c'est génial, c'est magnifique, que dis-je Thierry ? Du grand art ! Et je suis en présence d'un monsieur particulièrement louche, vert et douteux tenant une poêle à la main et deux cadavres à ses pieds ! Olala je trépigne d'impatience de connaître tous les détailles croustillants de cette affaire Thierry !

- Bordel mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Prof anxieusement cherchant d'où provenait la voix

- Oh Thierry je suis tout excité ! Cher téléspectateur je tiens à inaugurer mon premier reportage et je crois reconnaître les cadavres ! Ce sont les 2 princes !

Nul part. Il n'y avait personne, Timide-Grincheux-Atchoume-Prof-Simplet-Dormeur-Joyeux avait beau chercher frénétiquement dans tous les sens, la voix semblait résonner de tous les coins, impossible de savoir où ce fameux « envoyé spécial K » se cachait. Le fourbe ! En voilà un qui connaissait tout l'art de son métier !

- Je propose qu'on le mange dès qu'on le trouve ! Non Simplet, on t'as déjà expliqué je ne sais combien de fois qu'on ne mangeais pas les inconnus qu'on ne connait pas ! Ceci est un pléonasme.. TOI ON T'AS PAS SONNÈ !

- Notre suspect, Thierry, semble discuter avec lui même, c'est louche, il semblerai qu'il souffre d'un dédoublement de personna.. Oh mais que vois-je de mes yeux vu Thierry ! Il se donne lui même des coups dans la figure ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Je suis tenté de me rapprocher.. Dites je peux l'interviewer Thierry s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait !

Malheureusement pour lui, sa requête fut alors la dernière car étant débusqué par le dangereux criminelle schizophrène, l'envoyé spécial K fut assassiné et mangé. Mais ne nous attardons pas, car la mort -tragique- de ce protagoniste non invité dans la fic par ailleurs, ne fera pas avancer pour autant l'action de ce conte.

Ce contre temps n'avait cependant pas résolue le problème de taille qui se présentait à notre sérial killer : en effet il avait face à lui deux cadavres, et deux princes qui plus est (bien que l'un d'entre eux était -rappelons le- vêtu d'une robe) et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait en faire.

- Et siiiiiiiii~.. on le mangeais ? Nan mais arrête avec ça Simplet je t'ai dis qu'on ne mangerai personne ! Et puis on fait pas dans le cannibalisme non plus. Oui mais on a bien mangé le reporter ! C'est pas pareil ! Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer en quoi c'est différent ? Bah une chose est sûr c'est que ces deux là on l'air moins comestible que l'envoyé spécial, ils ont l'air moins frais. Hey les mecs ! De toute façon on a une casserole ! On peut le faire revenir aux petits oignons ! J'en bave déjà.. Hun je sais pas, il faudrait faire un vote à mains levées pour voir qui veux le manger et qui ne veux pas ! Putain merde chuis con on a que deux mains… Arrête de te surestimer !

Et Timide-Grincheux-Atchoume-Prof-Simplet-Dormeur-Joyeux se foutu des coups de casserole durant une bonne demie heure que l'auteur vous épargne avec grâce pour passer directement au score final : Dormeur menait 45 à 28 suivit de très très près par Timide, et le combat fut si violent qu'ils faillirent tuer Prof en chemin qui essayait de résonner Grincheux et Atchoum. Après des excuses communes, décida de comme un accord d'abandonner la carcasse de Sasuke devant les portes du château histoire de traumatiser le royaume (surtout le roi en fait…) et d'organiser une grande cérémonie pour la mort de Naruto. Ce qui était, d'après Simplet, une occasion de faire la fête, de boire et de manger sans culpabiliser.

Chose dit chose faite. Le cadavre de Naruto fut mis dans un immense cercueil de verre incassable son hôte avait décrété que le corps était tout simplement trop sublime pour être caché égoïstement entre 4 planches en bois. Et afin d'honorer la beauté du prince, il allait de soit qu'il reposerai en paix pour l'éternité avec tous ses bijoux royaux : quels parures, 23 diamants et 13 rubis, le 14ème ayant miraculeusement disparue dans la poche de Prof sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Joyeux jugea bon de récupérer le tablier noir et le chiffon car ils pourraient très bien resservir un jour. La cérémonie dura jusqu'à ce que le soleil tombe, symbolisant la chut d'un prince tout puissant, ultime hérité au trône, fils d'un roi adulé, mort trop tôt et dans d'atroces souffrances suite à une réplique mortellement néfaste de Shakespeare. Tous le monde pleura –même grincheux– la mort d'une personne de richesse intérieur (et extérieur avouons le !) qu'on ne rencontre pas tous les jours.

D'ailleurs en y songeant bien, notre assassin avait eu beaucoup de chance que Naruto se perde dans la forêt du Joint Camé, comme par hasard devant chez lui, et qu'il accepte avec pacifisme de s'occuper de toutes les corvées ménagères.. Comme quoi les contes sont vach'ment bien fait de nos jours !

Avant de rentrer, laissant le cercueil en verre incassable reluire à la lueur des étoiles, Prof voulu absolument prononcer un ultime discours d'adieu sous les grognements de ses petits camarades :

- Naruto était.. Snif.. Une personne exceptionnelle et… snif… en plus il… snif… savait très bien cuisiner… snif… les pâtes… snif… BON JOYEUX TU VAS ARRÊTER DE PLEURER ET DE FOUTRE EN L'AIR MON ***** DISCOURS ! M-mais… snif… il v-va me… me manqueeeeeer ! Ouais moi aussi pour une fois qu'on avait trouvé un blaireau qui faisait le ménage gratuitement ! M'en fou laissez moi faire mon discours ! D'façon j'aime pas les discours. TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE NON PLUS ! ZzzzZzzzzZZz...Bon j'ai compris, on rentre !….T-t'es fâché prof ? NAN !…

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant tous les uns des autres. Timide-Grincheux-Atchoume-Prof-Simplet-Dormeur-Joyeux avait fini par arrêter de déposer des fleurs autour du cercueil du prince car cette contrainte funèbre était source de désaccord et de nombreux conflits.

Successivement le printemps laissa place à l'été puis à l'automne et enfin à l'hiver. Le cercle de la vie avait repris son cours petit à petit, les oiseaux chantaient à nouveau, les enfants jouaient, les parents 35h bossaient par semaines... Que de lyrisme pour dire qu'une année s'était écoulée depuis la mort de Naruto et que tout le monde avait fini par s'en foutre. (Même pour le roi son père qui, se retrouvant sans aucun héritier, décida de se mettre rapidement au travail afin d'en créer un... c'est fou les contraintes royales quand même !)

Un beau matin pourtant, alors que la rosée matinale perlait sur les fleurs qui doucement ouvraient leurs pétales, un jeune homme misérable et crasseux prénommé Pein passa par là à tout hasard sifflotant les main dans les poches. Il marchait d'un pas lent et furtif par ci par là, pensant à autre chose lorsque son pied percuta une énorme meute de feuille. Plein de curiosité dû à l'insouciance de son age, il décida d'enlever méticuleusement toutes les feuilles, une a une avant de découvrir le corps d'un sublime jeune homme blond. Son visage était si paisible qu'il semblait dormir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Pein fut plus touchée par la beauté des bijoux que par celle du prince. Le jeune homme se demanda d'abord si ce n'était pas une blague de très mauvais goût. Puis, vérifiant autour de lui dans une rotation à 360° qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne, il se mit à jubiler intérieurement sur la chance qui lui souriait enfin pensant que celui qui avait laissé trainer ça là été vraiment très con ou inconscient.

Il ramassa sans hésitation un gros caillou, le plus gros de tous, qu'il jeta de toute ses forces et sans scrupules sur la vitre qui protégeait le corps. Caillou qui ricocha tout aussi fortement sur le verre incassable pour venir se loger joyeusement dans la figure de l'homme qui tomba à la renverse sous le poids du choc (retour à l'envoyeur xD). Il se releva avec difficulté, quelque peu sonné, puis porta sa main à sa mâchoire pour la remettre en place pestiférant un très vilain mot que là encore je ne citerai pas (même si c'est hyper tentant). Peint ne voulu pas abandonner aussi facilement. Vous savez, depuis tout petit il n'avait presque jamais eu de chance et il ne voulait pas laisser passer une occasion en or -sans mauvais jeu de mot-. Et puis ce n'était que justice, il n'avait pas d'argent, il était peut-être le plus misérable des miséreux du royaume, c'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de cette argent...

C'est alors que Pein s'engagea dans une lutte acharnée, ponctuée de tentatives échouées et de défaites cuisantes. Il avait presque tout essayé : grenade, lance flamme, rouleau compresseur, scie (Gentiment prêté par Bob le Bricoleur), lance roquette, mitraillette... TOUT ! Mais rien ne fonctionna... en vain...

Imaginez alors la frustration d'un homme vaniteux à qui s'expose des richesses comme jamais il n'aurai pu imaginer dans sa vie, et sans aucuns moyens de s'en emparer*****. Dépité, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur un caillou afin de réfléchir à tête reposée a un moyen d'ouvrir ce satané cercueil de verre. Et afin de l'aider un peu plus dans sa profonde réflexion intellectuelle, Pein décida de se rouler un petit joint (pas bien méchant) histoire d'avoir l'esprit open. Un pesant silence s'installa brisé par moment les soufflements de Pein recrachant la fumée.

Soudain, quelque chose bougea, un mouvement infime et non visible par l'œil humain, un mouvement que même Pein ne pu observer. Et pourtant il était bien réel. Quelque chose d'immense était en train de se préparer et Pein allez être témoin d'un événement spectaculaire...

* * *

Quel est donc ce mystérieux événement ? Que va t-il se passer ? Direction chapter 5 pour le savoir...

*****_ Petit zoom sur ce fameux événement, conciderez ça comme un bonus de l'auteur :_ ici est dénoncé par extension la cruauté et le principe cruel et infâme des musées ! Je trouve cela honteux d'exposer à nos yeux des richesses éblouissantes en sachant pertinemment qu'une saleté de vitre nous empêche d'accéder à se bonheur en or pourtant si proche... C'est de la nargue ouverte ! Alors lions nous tous, et brûlons les musées ! xD

Gaara : Si seulement tu pouvais être serieuse au moins une fois dans ta vie...

MunJ'o : Mais je suis on ne peu plus sérieuse *w* !

Gaara : O_O'''

MunJ'o : Incitation à la destruction de l'histoire et des biens publiques, corruption mondiale et crime contre l'humanité, que pense-tu de ça toi, pauvre petit assassin de base *fière* ?

Gaara : t'es vraiment flippante comme fille...

MunJ'o : commence pas parce que sinon à la prochaine fic toi aussi tu vas morfler ! Et je suis sûr que pleiiiiiiiiiin de gens aimeraient voir ça !

Gaara : Dictatrice !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note rapide :**

**MunJ'o** : Unh et bien j'avoue que vos review me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Je vous aime tous ! Dans mes bras ! Câlin géant ! Et nous mangerons un gâteau arc en ciel et chanterons la paix dans le monde ! Après on dessinera des petits poneys dans le sable !

**Gaara** : MunJ'o, atterri s'il te plait, tu fais fuir les lecteurs

**MunJ'o** : Ah non déjà qu'ils sont pas beaucoup é__è...

**Gaara** : Oui alors maitrise toi

**MunJ'o** : Ouais surtout que c'est eux et leur argent qui finance cette série

**Gaara** : MunJ'o !!

**MunJ'o** : je rigole bien sûr ! Cher lecteur, voici a présent le chapitre 5 qui aura mis moins de temps pour apparaître que le 4, il faut avouer que niveau inspiration j'ai été gâtée ces derniers temps ! Et puis j'ai pu découvrir que j'avais une jumelle spirituelle, Geekette, qui a anticipé ce que j'avais l'intention de faire xD... Bref je t'invite donc, cher lecteur, à plonger de nouveau dans l'univers merveilleux de Blonche Neige et de savourer les aventures palpitantes de cette série

*musique d'ambiance*

**Gaara** : … Elle a anticipé quoi ?

**MunJ'o** : Ta gueule ça commence !

* * *

Alors que Peint se torturait le peu de neurone qu'il avait encore en service, il ne fit pas attention au rayon lumineux provenant du ciel qui grandissait gracieusement autour du cercueil. Il n'entendit pas non plus le chant mélodieux qui s'élevait de la forêt avec harmonie. Une petite brise se leva propageant un doux parfum de violette. Parfois, il arrive que des événements spectaculaires se produisent que même la science est incapable d'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants, des choses tellement imprévisibles qu'on les appel miracles, et c'était ce qui était en train de se passer devant les yeux vitreux et inexpressifs de Peint.

Puis la lumière fut plus éblouissante, le chant plus fort, le parfum plus odorant, si bien que Peint fini par sortir de son mutisme de drogué pour observer la scène avec stupeur dans un silence des plus religieux. Une petite fée descendit le long du rayon de lumière avec légèreté et délicatesse, comme si elle flottait, avant d'atterrir avec douceur sur le cercueil de verre.

- Ouaah ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la bonne herbe ! S'exclama soudainement Peint louchant sur son joint

- Bonjours, Peint... murmura la fée

- Woh bordel en plus ça parle ce machin gnihihihih dis, t'es quoi au juste ?

- Je suis une fée

- Carrément ! Et qu'est c'tu fou là ?

- Bah MunJ'o trouvait que le scénario trainait un peu, ça va faire 2 chapitres que tu t'excite sur un cercueil squi refuse de s'ouvrir alors je viens te donner un petit coup de pouce pour que l'histoire puisse reprendre son cours

- … et tu t'appelle comment Môsieur la fée-je-vais-sauver-le-monde ?

- Mon premier est blanc et tombe en hiver, mon second est la 9ème lettre de l'alphabet, mon tout est mon prénom

- Lait-i ?

- Non, un truc blanc qui tombe en hiver c'est quoi ?

- Putain je sais pas moi ! Le père noël ? Je me suis toujours demandé par où il passait pour les enfants qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir une cheminé... Puis finalement j'ai appris qu'en réalité il n'avait jamais existé, que c'était un mensonge pour abuser de la curiosité innocente des petits ! Que veux-tu, j'ai tué mes parents pour ça.. S'ils m'avaient mentie sur le père noël ils pouvaient très bien mentir pour d'autre chose comme pour la petite souris..

- Mais..

- Et maintenant regarde moi là, seul, orphelin, pitoyable, désespéré, sans emplois, réduit à piller une tombe en verre et à parler à une hallucination avec un prénom débile et qui parle par charade ! Franchement tes parents avaient du prendre une sacrée cuite à ta naissance pour t'appeler comme ça Lait-i...

- NEJI ! Je m'appelle Neji !! Et je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination, je suis une vraie fée et je vais t'aider à piller ce cercueil

- Pourquoi m'aide-tu petit être ? Moi qui est si misérable, si crasseux si...

- Parce que MunJ'o m'a payé pour ça, sinon je me serai jamais tapé le ridicule de descendre un rayon de lumière dans une robe blanche... Bon écoute, celui qui a mis ce cercueil là est très malin parce qu'il s'ouvre uniquement de l'intérieur alors voilà le plan : je vais ressusciter le cadavre, il va ouvrir le cercueil ; là tu lui saute dessus, tu lui arrache tout ses bijoux et tu te barre en courant t'es prêt ?

- Est-ce que c'est très hygiénique de toucher un cadavre.. ?

La petite fée ne répondit pas. En quelque mouvement de baguette magique et quelques incantations que seules les fées en ont le secret, Neji instaura le souffle de la vie dans le corps mort de Naruto. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent paresseusement. Peint regarda avec stupeur le prince se réveiller lentement comme s'il sortait d'une sieste.

De son côté, Naruto avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux, en 1 ans de mort, ses muscles s'étaient un peu raidit. Petit a petit sa vue s'éclaircit si bien qu'il put voir où il se trouvait. Et quelle surprise pour lui lorsqu'il vit à ses côtés un homme – certes un peu misérable – mais peu lui importait car il avait en sa possession un joint superbement bien roulé ! (le joint, je précise). Cela réveilla tous les instincts de Naruto qui se redressa d'un coup. Malheureusement pour lui, par une erreur de calcule des conséquences, sa tête heurta avec violence la protection de verre qui se fissura avant de se briser sur un Naruto assommé.

Peint était le témoin privilégié d'une scène mythique. Tout de même, le prince blond avait dû frapper sacrement fort pour que le cercueil de verre ne cède alors qu'il avait résisté jusqu'à présent aux assauts de Peint. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, les bijoux étaient a porté de mains maintenant, mais un sentiment étrange, de culpabilité probablement, l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste. Et au moment où il se décida enfin à s'emparer du trésor, Naruto reprit conscience à une vitesse fulgurante et se jeta aux genoux de Peint les larmes aux yeux :

- Ô que vois-je en ce jour béni ! Un homme, un vaillant homme venu me sauver des griffes de la mort qui s'étaient emparées de mon âme. Un homme que dis-je ? Car sous ses airs miséreux se cache une bonté si généreuse que le roi même payerai chère pour en obtenir ne serait-ce que la moitié ! Et cet homme, c'est toi, qui est venu au secours d'une personne que tu ne connaissais point juste en écoutant la force de ton coeur et la puissance de ton courage ! Et tu n'es pas venu seul car avec toi un présent qu'un fou seulement ne pourrait pas apprécier ! Un joint qui symbolise à lui seul toute la grandeur de ta bravoure ! Ô mon seigneur, ô mon maitre, accepte tout ce que je possède ainsi que ma reconnaissance éternelle en échange de ce merveilleux joint !

Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à Peint de répliquer, il posa a ses pieds tous les bijoux royaux qu'il avait sur lui, s'empara du joint et s'enfuie à travers la forêt avec un rire démoniaque. Peint resta interdit, n'étant pas très sur des événements qui venaient de se produire. Il ramassa tous les bijoux qu'il fourra rapidement dans un gros sac que la Fée Neji avait fait apparaitre. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en vendant des bijoux, royaux en plus, sur eBay, il pourrait en tirer assez pour vivre une vie ou deux sans avoir besoin de travailler. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui. Peint sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de tomber nez à nez avec... Naruto. Le jeune blond le regarda avec tristesse

- Je.. hum.. je sais pas où je suis en fait.. Alors je voulais te demander, si tu voulais bien évidement, je t'oblige pas, c'est vraiment comme tu veux, si tu veux pas je comprendrais, que peut-être il serait possible d'envisager qu'éventuellement je pourrais – je dis bien ｫ pourrait ｻ – rester un peu avec toi.. demanda t-il timidement

Comment résister à ces petit yeux larmoyants, à cette mouille adorable d'enfant ? Si ont restait logique quelques secondes on pourrait dire qu'en effet il est très difficile de lutter contre la beauté du prince et qu'il est tout à fait possible d'excuser la faiblesse de Peint d'avoir accepté que le blond reste avec lui. Et c'est ainsi que nos deux protagonistes partirent à la conquête du monde avec entrain et bonne humeur...

Mais pendant ce temps, au royaume, le roi tant aimé Orochimaru mourra dans des circonstances inconnues mais douteuses avant même d'avoir un nouvel hériter au trône. On disait dans tout le royaume que le roi avait tellement souffert que rien qu'à le voir on avait mal pour lui...

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Je suis dans une grande periode d'inspiration en ce moment, et non pas parce que c'est les vacances, j'ai réussi à boucler le chapitre 6 !! Aller avouez que vous êtes tous content =D ! Je suis cependant au regret de vous annoncer que cette histoire est bientôt fini ***larme d'émotion*** mais je vous ai quand même prévu une petite surprise à la fin parce que je vous aime tous et que vous êtes fidèle à mon histoire sans que je vous menace ***sors***

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser de vous avoir aveuglé tout le chapitre 5 avec un "t" à la fin de "Pein" sachez qu'à présent "Pein" fait partie officiellement de mon dictionnaire Word et que cet accident ne se reproduira plus xD

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Naruto et Pein marchèrent très longtemps dans la forêt, si bien qu'ils parlèrent pour que le temps paraisse moins long. Ils s'étaient découvert beaucoup de point commun et une certaine affinité avait fini par se tisser entre eux. En l'espace d'un instant ils étaient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble rien ne pouvait leur arriver, ils étaient invincibles. Ils avaient même fait le pacte du sang pour lier à jamais leur solide amitié, non sans difficultés puisque le prince tourna deux fois de l'œil à la vu de son propre sang. A présent, tout ce qu'était à l'un était à l'autre et chacun en tira un certain avantage, il faut avouer : Pein partageait les bijoux de Naruto à son plus grand bonheur et Naruto partageait les joints de Pein.

Pein avait raconté jeune blond toute sa tragique enfance et pourquoi il avait fini dans une débauche des plus totales. Ce dernier, tellement apitoyé par le terrible passé de Pein, lui promis les larmes aux yeux, que lorsqu'il reprendrait les rennes du royaume il le nommerai premier ministre. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration pour Pein qui, bien qu'ayant le même age que lui, avait quasiment presque tout vu et tout vécu. Il se sentait un peu misérable face à lui, car le prince n'avait rien vécu d'aussi passionnant. Pour tout dire la plus grande action de sa vie était d'avoir un jour gagné une course d'escargot (qui lui avait valu tout de même une semaine sans dormir).

Enchainant discussion sur discussion sur discussion nos deux héros ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils s'étaient tellement enfoncés dans la forêt que l'obscurité qui les enveloppée les empêchait de dire exactement à quel moment de la journée ils se trouvaient. L'ambiance était lourde et oppressante, les arbres, dévêtus de leurs feuilles, avaient une allure des plus angoissantes, des bruits et des craquements vagues résonnaient de partout et une brume mystérieuse s'était levée presque soudainement empêchant de voir à plus de 10mètres.

Si Naruto entra immédiatement dans une panique incontrôlable, Pein ne céda pas a sa peur et examina la situation avec attention. Le sang froid était peut être une des rares qualités du jeune homme. Alors que Naruto répétait inlassablement le signe de la croix pour éloigner d'éventuelles démons, la brume se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et le soleil perça à travers les arbres nus. L'ambiance était devenue moins lourde et devant eux se planta un joli petit lapin tout mignon. D'ailleurs son charisme ne laissa pas de marbre Pein qui, tout attendrie, s'accroupit pour le caresser et lui faire des papouilles.

- Ooooh qu'il est mignon ! Regarde Naruto, il se laisse grattouiller le ventre ! C'est trop chou ! Viens on l'adopte !

- Tu sais Pein, répondit nerveusement l'intéressé, je ne suis pas sûr que ce lapin soit trop mignon..

- Insensible ! T'as vu sa petite boubouille ?

- Justement c'est...

Mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le lapin tout mignon fit une prise de catch à Pein le mettant à terre et sortie une kalashnikov qu'il porta à la tempe du jeune homme. Puis une dizaine de lapin ressemblant au premier sortirent de tous les recoins et encerclèrent le prince et son ami. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'un regretté envoyé spécial avait un jour dit que la forêt du Joint Camé était « la forêt la plus squattée de toute la régions par les méchants ».

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!! s'exclama Pein se relevant et se mettant aux côtés de Naruto

- Et bien ces lapins sont.. la garde rapprochée du roi mon père...

- Des lapins ?! Ton père se fait protéger par des LAPINS ?!

- Ouais et armé en plus. Répondit le lapin trop mignon avec un accent russe faisant signe à ses petits compagnons de resserrer un peu plus le cercle

- Pas de panique Pein, ils sont complètement inoffensifs comme je suis le prince, ils me feront rien, ils m'ont juste pas reconnue..

- Si si on t'as reconnu prince Naruto, mais le roi ton père est mort et c'est le nouveau roi qui demande de te ramener au royaume ! Hurla un des lapins

Alors Naruto, comprenant qu'il était dans un sacré pétrin, se cacha derrière Pein en guise de bouclier vivant. Les lapins se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et plus ils se rapprochaient et moins ils paraissaient mignons. Pein essaya de reculer mais Naruto l'en empêcha :

- N-ne t'inquiète pas Pein je.. j'assure tes arrières !

- Mes arrières ?! Mais c'est devant que j'ai besoin d'aide !!

- OH QUEL RABAT JOIE ! Je peux pas tout faire moi ! Si tu continu t'es plus mon copain !

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, deux contre onze lapins armés, Naruto et Pein ne faisaient pas le poids alors ils décidèrent raisonnablement de capituler. Le combat ne les auraient mené à rien de bon. Les lapins leur attachèrent les mains et les jambes sur un morceau de bois et les transportèrent ainsi jusqu'au royaume où le nouveau roi les attendait de pied ferme.

La pièce royale était plongée dans la pénombre. Malgré tout on pouvait voir des contours vagues se dessiner au fond de la pièce, là où normalement se trouvait le trône. Un projecteur illumina soudainement le siège d'une lumière aveuglant ,dans un claquement sonore qui raisonna dans la pièce, découvrant le nouveau roi. Naruto et Pein le regardèrent avec stupeur.

- Sasuke ?!!

* * *

_CriiIIiiIIiistshhh.. criitsh.. bzbzbzbzbzrlrlrlrl !!_

Caméraman : C'est bon, ça tourne !

Gaara : Ah ! Euh.. Bien le bonjours à toi cher lecteur ! Euh.. MunJ'o est pas là pour l'instant alors ***farfouille dans ses papiers*** j'en profite pour vous montrer un truc important.. mais j'arrive plus à remettre la main dessus ***cherche***

Cameraman : Caméra 2 en marche

Gaara : 'Tain Marcel tu me stress là, déjà que je suis pas prêt ! T'es obligé de tourner ?

Cameraman : Hey c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te filmer pour une « intervention spéciale » j'te signal !

Gaara : C'est bon ! ***cherche toujours*** Où est-ce qu'elle a mis ses papiers importants bon sang !

Cameraman : Qui ça ?  
Gaara : MunJ'o, qui d'autre ?!

Cameraman : Dans son bureau je crois.. Mais tu veux faire quoi au juste ?

Gaara : Dénoncer la tyrannie de MunJ'o envers son assistant, c'est à dire moi !

Cameraman : Ouais avec les caméramans du plateau aussi

Acteurs : ***sortent tous d'un placard*** Et avec nous !

Gaara : Nous devons nous révolter !

Tous : Ouais !

Gaara : Il faut supprimer la source de tous nos maux !

Tous : Ouais !!

Gaara : EN AVANT LES AMIS !

MunJ'o : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Gaara : ***bombe le torse*** Ton règne est fini tyran ! Le peuple se révolte, nous te détrônons mauvaise dirigeante !

MunJ'o : ***regarde derrière Gaara*** Qui ça « nous » ?

Gaara : ***se retourne et voit personne*** Beuh.. euh.. je.. bah.. héhé.. un café ?

MunJ'o : Voui =3 j'en ai besoin pour me concentrer sur le prochain chapitre. Tu me l'apportera dans mon bureau, s'il est trop sucré comme la dernière fois tu sais ce qui t'attend n'est ce pas =) ? ***va dans son bureau en sifflotant***

Gaara : Oui oui O_O' !

Acteurs : ***sortant d'une poubelle, en chuchotant*** t'as trop géré Gaara ***yeux plein d'admiration***


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : Mais qu'est ce donc ? Un nouveau chapitre pour mes lecteurs adorés ! Hahaha

Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas : Les reviews font vivre ! :D

Gaara : Mais..

MunJ'o ***met des chaussettes sales dans la bouche de Gaara*** : Va faire un café !

* * *

Il était fort ! Il était grand ! Il était ténébreux ! Il était machiavélique ! Il était beau (toussotement) ! Il était le nouveau roi ! Il était recouvert d'une toge et couronné d'un laurier ! Il était ... Sasuke !!

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager cet être qui autrefois avait été son demi frère. Il avait beaucoup changé. Peut-être était-ce par le fait que Naruto avait été plongé dans un coma pendant plus un an, ou à cause de l'accoutrement ridicule de son demi frère, mais une chose était sûr, c'est qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Pein quand à lui ne comprenait pas dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré mais cela l'exaspéra profondément : Il avait vraiment le don pour toujours se retrouver dans les situations les plus nazes. C'est comme une fois où il s'était retrouvé dans un carton en destination de France et qu'il avait atterri chez une pseudo narratrice un peu trop égocentrique, névrosée et psychopathe ! Mais nous nous égarons.

Sasuke se leva de son trône et s'avança un peu plus près de ses deux prisonniers pour mieux les voir (à l'époque les lunettes ça n'existaient pas). Il se racla la gorge et entama un rire diabolique qui résonna contre les parois froides de la salle. Certes, Sasuke se serait bien passé de l'épisode « rire débile qui sert à rien sauf à donner un air crétin et perdre du temps » mais comme tout méchant qui se respecte, il était obligé de passer par cette étape là, il en allait de sa crédibilité après tout, c'est un dur métier que de s'abandonner aux forces du mal tout le temps ! En plus Sasuke s'était entrainé pendant des heures devant le miroir des toilettes publiques avant d'en arriver à ce devil laugh presque parfait ! C'est tout un art la force obscure, il faut pas croire, les méchants devraient être payé !

Regis : Hun narratrice ? Tu déborde un peu, on avait dit que le mot d'ordre était « impartial »

Quoi qu'il en soit, son rire terminé, Sasuke marqua un moment de pause pour laisser son public de 2 personnes applaudir librement sa sublime performance. Chose que bien évidement Pein et Naruto ne firent pas. Déçu, Sasuke passa à la seconde étape du code d'honneur des méchants : la tirade longue et chiante où on révèle bien bêtement son plan machiavélique.

- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.. Mon très cher demi frère. Toi qui a eu la chance de naitre prince, toi qui as tous les privilèges dû à ton rang et non à ton mérite.. Toi qui m'a volé ma gloire et ma place et qui m'a fait de l'ombre, toi que je croyais mort mais qui a survécue. Tu n'es qu'un voleur, un faible ! Tu as préféré fuir, tu as préféré vivre avec une plante plutôt que de me combattre (D'ailleurs je sais pas ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi, cette plante) ! Mais maintenant tu ne peux plus t'échapper, ton destin te rattrape, nous voilà face à face pour le combat final et tu as peur !

- Non

- Si si, tu as peur ! Il soupira. Comment en somme nous arrivez là ? C'est notre père, notre père qui m'a poussé à devenir comme tel. S'il n'avait pas fait de favoritisme, si je n'avais pas été un enfant illégitime, s'il ne m'avait pas laissé tombé pour ne parler que de toi, je n'aurai jamais voulu prendre ta place. C'est avec des éducations comme ça que les gens deviennent fou et qu'on enseigne la jalousie ! Et maintenant, à force de dur labeur, je reprend enfin la place qu'il m'appartient de droit, j'étais le premier d'un ans, 2 mois, 4 jours, 8 heures, une minute et 23 secondes et je vais dominer la cité. Je te hais ! Je vous hais tous pour avoir suivit les traces de mon père et aujourd'hui je vais tous vous transformer en pancake grâce à un rayon laser développé dans mon laboratoire et tous vous manger !! Je volerai les caisses de l'état puis je viderai les sacs des petites vieilles et partir ! Partir ! PARTIR ! Mouahahahahahahahahahaha

- Mais Sasuke t'étais pas censé être mort ?

- Une erreur de la narration, l'auteure s'est rendue compte que si je mourais elle se retrouvait dans un merdier pas possible pour continuer sa fic.

- Ah d'accord..

- Subit ma colère vengeresse ! S'exclama Sasuke en postillonnant. Par ailleurs sa crédibilité en pris un coup, mais Naruto ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, fort heureusement pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, Pein se sentant complètement exclue de cette petite réunion familiale, décida d'explorer un peu les lieux. Il flânait par ci par là, le château était immense et surtout pleine de portes. Pein s'amusa à en ouvrir plusieurs essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière. Il tomba sur une pièce sombre avec un grognement rauque effrayante, si bien qu'il préféra refermer immédiatement la porte. Il trouva aussi une autre pièce étrange. Il poussa alors une exclamation pleine de terreur comme s'il avait vu le Diable en personne, venu sur terre pour arracher les yeux des pauvres innocents, manger les enfants et vider les frigos. Cette pièce renfermait le cauchemar cauchemardesque de Pein, sa kryptonite, sa bête noire… Elle était pleine d'éponges, de sceaux, de serpillières et au comble de l'horreur : un balai ! Il était la, provocateur, seul, fière et droit et il le fixait méchamment sans flancher. Le jeune homme referma la porte du débarras recouvert de sueur, quel horrible château !

Pein continua son expédition avec un semblant de bonne humeur, encore traumatisé par la monstruosité de ce qu'il avait vu, quand soudain son regard se posa sur une porte colossale sculptée qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. C'était le style de porte apocalyptique qu'il fallait ne surtout pas ouvrir mais qu'on ouvrait quand même. Pein la regarda longuement de long en large et de travers redoutant sa récente expérience, avec les yeux remplie d'une curiosité grandissante. Hésitant quelque instant, le jeune homme poussa alors la porte avec un héroïsme sans précédant qui s'ouvrit spectaculairement sur… la sortie.

C'était la liberté qui l'appelait ! Elle était là toute proche, elle lui tendait les bras comme la mère nourricière, il pouvait enfin s'enfuir loin de ce château de l'épouvante et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laisser avant de se faire embringuer par un blond fougueux et des lapins sauvages. Tellement accessible.. Mais Pein préféra faire demi tour car la curiosité de voir la suite des événements était plus fort que son besoin de liberté.

Il retourna donc sur ses pas rejoindre la salle du trône lorsqu'il arriva en plein combat. Visiblement Sasuke semblait avoir pris le dessus, vu la mine déconfite que tirait Naruto, cela ne devait pas être de très bonne augure. Le prince se concentra et retourna à l'assaut. Il n'était pas un perdant de nature, le sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines lui donnait une volonté d'acier. Il regarda intensément son demi frère devenu si vénale. Il plongea ses yeux bleu azure dans le regard vide de Sasuke. Les deux jeunes hommes, sans dire un mot, se fixaient, essayant de s'impressionner comme deux bêtes sauvages prêt à fondre l'une sur l'autre. Pein, témoin de ce combat titanesque, n'osa pas intervenir au péril de sa propre vie. Il se contenta d'observer sagement la suite des événements de là où il était, pas la peine de prendre encore des risques inutiles et inconsidérés. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'un des trois protagonistes n'ose faire un mouvement, et ce fut Sasuke qui brisa cette torpeur prenant Naruto au dépourvue. Le jeune brun écrasa avec une violence sans précédant le pouce du prince et l'immobilisa avant d'afficher un sourire vainqueur.

- J'ai gagné le combat de pouce ! Je suis le meilleur ! Ploie devant moi misérable manant ! S'exclama fièrement Sasuke.

Naruto, à bout de souffle, repris sa respiration. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, il avait perdu un combat, certes, mais pas la guerre, et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'abandonner son trône aussi facilement. Il essuya d'un revers de sa manche la sueur qui avait perlée sur son front puis il regarda Sasuke d'un air dédaigneux :

- Tu ne sera jamais digne du roi mon père ! Cracha le blond

- Notre père, repris Sasuke un sourire en coin, est mort !

- Q-quoâââ ?!

- Oh une bien triste histoire mon petit Naruto… Un bon matin un membre de sa garde rapprochée retrouva le roi la tête plongée dans un mixer… C'était pas beau à voir, vraiment, mais le roi (malheureusement) avait survécu à cet assa.. accident mais tout de même salement amoché. Il ne pouvait plus sortir avec un troue béant en guise de visage. Il se renferma alors sur lui-même, on suppose, puisqu'il n'avait même plus de bouche pour nous dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il jour, à l'issu de tout le monde, le roi Orochimaru décida qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre à profit les années d'expériences qu'il avait entreprit dans son labo secret -le placard sous les escaliers- sur lui-même. Après plusieurs heures d'acharnement justifié, il avait réussi tant bien que mal à s'auto greffer un visage. Par ailleurs je témoigne qu'il était encore plus séduisant qu'avant, bien qu'un peu plus androgyne. Mais il mourut d'étouffement quelques secondes avant de pouvoir savourer sa réussite. En effet une enquête a permis de dire qu'en fait le roi s'était greffé un verre doseur à la place du nez, croyant greffer ce dernier. On suppose qu'il a du greffer se pseudo nez avant les yeux, à moins qu'il voulait lancer une nouvelle mode , pour justifier cette « étourderie » venant d'un roi si prévenant. Paix à son âme, pauvre homme.. Si tu veux plus de détails tu peux télécharger légalement ET gratuitement sur Konoh-replay le journal télévisé du mois dernier version non censuré !

Naruto s'écroula suite à la révélation du valet-nouveau-roi. C'était tout simplement abominable. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il s'élança une ultime fois à la charge mais Sasuke sortie une arme en plastique vert fluo qu'il pointa sur Naruto. Ce dernier, déboussolé par ce renversement soudain, stoppa net son asseau. Le jeune homme profita lâchement de cet instant d'hésitation pour tirer. Un petit rayon bleu sortie du petit pistolet en plastique et transforma Naruto en pancake…

* * *

Ce que l'histoire ne dit pas : 

- Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui a inventé le rayon laser transformant mais Ino

- A l'origine cette arme était censée être un appareil à gaufre

- L'arme de Sasuke comprend plusieurs options dont une micro-onde ou encore variation de la couleur du rayon mais aussi téléphone portable avec répondeur

- Konoh-replay a été poursuivi en justice pour falsification d'informations

- Le bec doseur que s'était greffé le roi Orochimaru était en plastique

- L'auteur ne se drogue pas

_**Au prochain chapitre ! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Est-ce que je suis originale si je vous répète que rien n'est à moi ?

Gaara : Non

MunJ'o : De toute façon les gens le savent u_U

Gaara : Oui

MunJ'o : Bon bah.. Bonne lecture lecteur chéri :D !

* * *

Pein resta interdit. Encore une fois il avait fait le mauvais choix… Il aurai dû partir pendant qu'il en était encore temps, comme le lui avait enseigné jadis sa maman, mais au lieu de ça, il avait écouté ses stupides instincts primitifs et il été revenu sur ses pas. Et maintenant il était témoin oculaire d'un meurtre sanguinaire, en d'autres termes il était dans la merde. Parce que l'assassin –en l'occurrence Sasuke- essaierait de nettoyer toutes les preuves l'inculpant afin de rester serin… et lui, il était visiblement de trop à ce tableau malsain. Peu à peu, la panique envahie notre espion improvisé en proie au doute et à l'effroi. Que devait-il faire à présent ? S'enfuir à pleines jambes ? Retourner sur ses pas et retrouver la porte colossale ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Pein ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, et il n'était pas non plus un as de l'improvisation. Tout en réfléchissant sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter, il continua d'observer le nouveau roi avec méfiance de sa super cachette de la mort qui tue (est-il utile de préciser qu'il était derrière une porte ?).

Ce dernier jubilait, visiblement fière de sa parfaite victoire triomphante. La seule personne susceptible de lui voler la place du trône tant convoitée avait fini par être transformée en pancake monochrome. A présent plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans son plan diabolico-satanico-démoniaco et intelligemment cruel. Sasuke s'avança fière comme un coq vers la statue pancake Naruto, le défiant encore du regard avec arrogance, un rictus en coin avant de lui arracher le bras.. pour le manger sans embarras. Ce soir au repas royale, ce sera pancake en entrée, pancake en repas, pancake en dessert, et s'il en restait encore, ce serai pancake au petit déjeuné, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule miette de Blonche Neige, quitte à faire une crise de foie.

Pein eu beaucoup de mal à supporter cette vision sibylline, pour lui voir son ami servir de vivre l'anéantie, c'était sa destiné à lui qui partait en morceau : plus de prince, plus de place comme premier ministre. Dire que c'était la promotion de sa vie, et que l'autre la bouffé sans scrupules devant ses yeux ! Le gougnafier, l'avorton, la canaille, la chipie, le filou, galopin, garnement, fripouille, graine de voyou, racaille du dimanche, goujat, insolent, maraud, mécréant, scélérat, vipère ! Tout ça pour dire que Pein en avait gros sur la patate. Plus qu'un ami c'était un job en or qui disparaissait dans l'estomac de Sasuke.

Pein fit alors un geste inconsidéré, stupide et irréfléchie porté par la douleur de son âme meurtrie. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la mains et s'élança sur le jeune ténébreux pour le lui fracasser sur son joli petit crane vide. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce geste irréversible, il fut stoppé net dans son élan par un étrange sentiment. C'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner d'un coup, comme si tout avait été mis sur pause. Plus rien ne bougeait omis un rideau. Etait-ce le vent ? Un courant d'air ? Une brise ?

Que nenni mes amis, car cette histoire est pleine de rebondissements ! Derrière ces rideaux vermeils sortie une chevelure blonde sous le regard ébahis de nos deux protagonistes. Devant leur yeux stupéfaits et leur bouche béate, Naruto se planta comme une fleur devant eux affichant son éternel sourire niais, rappelant amèrement celui du roi son défunt pôpa. Pein regarda le Naruto-pancake et le vrai Naruto en alternance avec une incompréhension des plus complètes tandis que Sasuke se déboité littéralement la mâchoire à la vu de cette étrange vision (et si on est un peu plus scrupuleux sur les détailles, il bavait un peu sur les côtés). On aurai pu penser que Sasuke et lui avaient sombré dans la folie si Naruto ne s'était pas mis à pousser de partout comme un champignon. Il sortait des moindres recoins de la pièce, des lampes, des vases, des prises, des placards, des fenêtres, des livres si bien que la salle fut vite envahie de centaines de Naruto. On aurai dit une immense vague jaune prête à tout engloutir sur son passage. Sasuke blêmit, en plus d'être un claustrophobe invétéré, il ne se retrouvait noyé dans un océan de demi frère ! De quoi rendre fou le plus tenace.

- C'est quoi ce bordel !? Explosa Sasuke masquant le brouhaha que faisait toutes ces têtes blondes

Un silence s'installa, les Naruto se regardaient entre eux et Pein regardait les Naruto avec une timide curiosité tandis qu'une idée naissait doucement dans son esprit torturé. Puis soudain dans la salle un Naruto perdu parmi les autres prit la parole :

- C'est pas ici le restaurant de ramen ?

- Moi je suis sûr qu'on aurai dû tourner à droite quand je l'avais dit ! Coupa un autre

- Excusez moi mais où sont les toilettes.. ? Supplia un troisième

- J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était là ! Se défendit le premier

Le ton se leva et tous les Naruto partirent dans un débat des plus animés. Le brouhaha domina à nouveau la salle dans un chaos étourdissant. Sasuke essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces intrus avec une panique incommensurable et de trouver une réponse. Il attrapa un Naruto au hasard par le col et lui demanda avec violence ce qu'il foutait là. Ce dernier répondit entre deux hoquets quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « ramen ». Au bord de la crise de nerf, il le balança (judicieusement) contre un mur et réédita sa question légitime à un autre Naruto qui semblait un peu anxieux et perdu dans son coin :

- Naruto, je VEUX savoir pourquoi tu es plein tout d'un coup !

- Je suis plein parce qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toileeeeeeeettes ! Gémis ce dernier en se tortillant et se mordant la lèvre

C'en était trop ! Sasuke sortie sa petite arme verte fluo, la pointa devant le Naruto et tira sans scrupule. Puis il se retourna et tira dans tous les sens transformant peu à peu les membres de l'assemblée en pancake géant. Pein quand à lui, vis en l'apparition de tous ces stéréotypes Narutotien une nouvelle chance divine, un nouveau départ, une nouvelle occasion à saisir. Il avait de nouveau un espoir d'obtenir son super méga job promis de premier ministre. Alors avec une habilité hors norme, Pein s'empara d'un Naruto qu'il s'empressa de trainer jusqu'à ses appartements, laissant Sasuke seul dans sa névrose destructrice et ses pancakes humains.

Les appartements de Pein étaient.. petits, moches, malfamés et puants. Il vivait dans les égouts du royaume ce qui expliquait en partie l'odeur.. et deux trois autres petites choses que personne ne veut savoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de meuble et dormait dans un carton à défaut d'avoir trouvé un lit à Emmaüs. Pein ligota Naruto sur une chaise et pointa une lumière aveuglante sur lui. Puis il le regarda avec insistance avant de lui ordonner d'un ton sec

- Parle !

Naruto bougea la tête de gauche à droite. Pein eu beaucoup de mal à saisir ce langage crypté avec précision mais il en comprit les grandes lignes : il avait essuyé un insultant refus. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de faiblir et de se laisser aller. Il fallait être stratégique. Il devait comprendre son otage pour mieux pouvoir l'amadouer. Soudain Pein eu une illumination, cela lui arrivait probablement une fois toutes les 10 ans mais il fallait avouer que sur ce coup là il avait été tout simplement génial. Il fallait capter l'intention de son interlocuteur et il avait trouvé ZE solution. Il sorti habillement un joint de sa poche arrière et le mit devant les yeux de Naruto soudain illuminés et plein d'intérêt. Tout en narguant le jeune blond qui suivait le joint du regard, Pein réitéra suavement son ordre :

- Alors, j'attends, parles ! Est-tu le vrai Naruto ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il y ai autant de toi tout d'un coup ?

- Mais comme tous les autres, je suis le vrai Naruto maitre ! Tous les Naruto que vous avez pu voir son une seule et unique même personne, maitre !

- Je suis pas sûr de comprendre soit un peu plus clair sinon je me débarrasse du joint.. dit Pein en le serrant un peu entre ses doigts, d'un air menaçant

- Niaark NON ! Non.. J-je.. je vais tout vous expliquez maitre ! Il y a fort longtemps, Naruto faisait partie d'un programme de clonage secret financé par le gouvernement.. plus précisément par son père. Durant des années de recherches scientifiques poussées beaucoup tentèrent de parvenir à ce projet fou, lorsqu'un inventeur génial trouva enfin la formule du clonage parfait. Jusqu'alors la durée de vie d'un clone ne dépassait pas 2 minutes 28 mais depuis sa réussite les clones pouvaient avoir une vie normale. C'est alors que le côté somptueux de ce projet sombra dans le côté obscure, le revers de la médaille si vous préférez. La formule fut rachetée par un étrange actionnaire richissime qui par la suite s'amusa à cloner le prince à l'infini qu'il réduisit en esclavage forcé et non rémunéré qui plus est ! Mais pas plus tard qu'hier, les autres Naruto et moi-même profitâmes d'un instant de faiblesse de notre maitre pour pouvoir nous enfuir, nous aspirions tellement à la liberté.. Puis ça a vite dégénéré, nous avons commencé à avoir faim, alors nous avons airé dans les rues afin de trouver un modeste marchant de ramen…

- ça s'éloigne un peu de l'histoire originelle tout ça…

- Pardon ?

- Non rien, je pensais à voix haute. Et qui est ton maitre ?

Un éclaire foudroyant, un homme couvert d'une cape, une chanson effrayante : telle fut l'entrée remarquée d'un tout nouveau personnage. Ligoté à sa chaise, le Naruto clone eu un frisson d'épouvante croyant reconnaitre le sujet tandis que Pein cherchait désespérément à voir qui pouvait bien se cacher sous cette capuche. L'inconnu, avec grâce et style, ôtant le côté naturel du mouvement, retira sa capuche découvrant son visage. Il adopta une posture de conséquence et s'empressa de se présenter :

- Leur maitre… C'est moi ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !

- Euuuh.. Ouais… et c'est qui « moi » ? J'ai un peu de mal à voir parce que.. Vous allez rire, mais vous avez un monstrueux masque orange qui ressemble à rien qui cache votre visage !

- Je suis.. TOBI ! Le richissime actionnaire diabolique, et je suis venue détruire le royaume et semer la panique avec mon armée de Naruto, parce que Tobi is a bad boy !

- Oh et bien c'est bien dommage car voyez vous, tous vos Naruto sont actuellement en train de se faire transformer en pancake par un pseudo roi qui a lui aussi pour projet de détruire le royaume. Ironisa Pein passablement las de tous ces super vilains qui voulaient détruire pour une raison inconnue le royaume.

Tobi resta interdit, voir tous ses précieux clones se faire changer en pancake ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son plan de base. Dans un mouvement de cape glorieux, le prénommé Tobi fit une sortie théâtrale sans piper mot en direction du château. Et c'est avec épouvante qu'il aperçu en effet tous ses précieux transformés en pancake. Tobi flânait parmi ses statues sucrées avec appréhension. Telle une brebis égarée il lança un regard circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette pièce. Et toujours avec méfiance il arracha discrètement le nez d'un Naruto pancake qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans sa bouche comme un enfant qui ne voudrait pas être pris en flagrant délie. Avec milles précautions il mâcha avec attention le morceau qu'il fini par trouver au final une des meilleures pâtisseries qu'il n'avait jamais gouté de toute sa vie, et dieu sait combien il en avait mangé depuis sa naissance ! Etait-il au paradis ? Tobi se le demanda sérieusement, ces pancakes étaient une bénédictions ! Fou de joie et toujours de façon enfantine le bad boy courrait à droite à gauche arrachant au passage une main, un bras, une oreille qui finissaient tous au même endroit : dans sa bouche. Mais cette allégresse fut de courte durée car un trouble fait vains briser ce bonheur nouveau.

- Qui es-tu mécréant ?

Tobi se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un petit pistolet vert fluo tenu par un petit gamin arrogant au visage qui ne lui revenait pas. L'homme au masque se releva et domina de toute sa grandeur ce petit blanc-bec.

- Qui je suis ? Mais je suis le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable, le formidable Tobi espèce de petit avorton inculte !

- Tobi.. c'était pas l'ancien conseillé du roi qui a été viré hors du royaume il y a 20 ans parce qu'il a essayé d'empoisonner tous les rouges à lèvre du roi ?

- Lui-même ! Affirma Tobi avec une pointe de fierté non dissimulée, parce que Tobi is a bad boy !

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, susura Sasuke baissant son arme un sourire en coin

_To be continued… one day.. _

* * *

_Gaara : C'est QUOI ça !?_

_MunJ'o : Roooh ça va... Rendez vous au prochain chapitre lecteur :D_

_Gaara : S'ils reviennent u.U_

_MunJ'o : *baffe Gaara derrière la tête* la ferme !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter à Kishimoto je vous le jure ! N'appelez par la police ni les services psychiatriques !

**Note** : Eh bien eh bien ! Encore un nouveau chapitre qui m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Je suis bien contente d'en avoir fini avec lui (fu fu fu) Bientôt le combat final mes amis =D (oulala trop de pression tout d'un coup x___X)

* * *

Le regard fier et persan, les cheveux au vent, la démarche assurée, Sasuke pris bravement les devants entrainant son amis conquérant dans ses appartement. Il n'avait pas à dire , le méchant brun avait vraiment la classe pour un môme de son âge. C'est peut être ce qui énerva le plus Tobi, qui, étant bien plus vieux, n'avait pas autant de grâce, même avec sa cape au vent. Pour lui Sasuke n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit péteux arrogant ; et tout à fait entre nous, c'est un avis qu'il partageait avec un nombre incalculable d'Anti-Sasuke. Plusieurs fois Tobi résista à la tentation tenace de lui en coller une pour le remettre en place, mais il était bien curieux de voir le marché que pouvait bien lui proposer le ténébreux. Et ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, non, bien sûr que non, mais quand même ! Sasuke l'avait menacé avec un pistolet vert fluo quoi ! Qu'auriez vous fait à sa place, j'aimerais bien vous y voir tient !

Entre avoir la vie sauve et être transformé lui aussi en pancake la question ne se posait pas. Tobi aurai bien voulu se faire métamorphoser en pâtisserie pour voir ce que ça faisait mais malheureusement le script ne lui laissa pas ce loisir et en décida autrement.

C'est alors que Tobi lui avait emboité le pas donc, jusqu'aux appartements du brun. Sasuke prit bien soin de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui avant de faire face à l'homme au masque qu'il regarda de haut, presque avec mépris. Le pouvoir lui était monté au cerveau et lui avait carbonisé les neurones c'était indéniable, encore faillait-il qu'il en ai. L'ivresse de la puissance rendait Sasuke encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsque la jalousie le rongeait. Il se croyait tout permis le fourbe, mais bien vite il se heurta à un problème de taille. Car si le fait d'être roi lui offrait le pouvoir et l'emprise sur le peuple, cela ne le rendait pas plus intelligent, ni plus fort et par conséquence il n'était pas de taille contre cet homme qui manifestement l'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé (aussi il faut dire que l'intelligence de Sasuke n'est pas difficile à dépasser .. Mais restons neutre s'il vous plait !). C'est pourquoi Sasuke jugea bon d'en faire un allié, le redoutant comme ennemis. Rappelons tout de même que Tobi is a bad boy et qu'en plus il avait empoisonné les rouges à lèvres de l'ancien roi, celui qui est mort maintenant. Il avait joué dans la cours des grands, c'était un ouf dans sa tête ! Et pourquoi ? Pour le fun ?

Non, même pas ! Parce que Tobi aussi désirait devenir calife à la place du calife et que maintenant il était une menace plus que potentielle pour le ténébreux. Il avait donc tout intérêt de lui offrir un bon compromis s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que son père, c'est-à-dire définitivement et irrévocablement mort. MAIS nous tournons un peu en rond puisque malgré toute cette narration pour planter l'ambiance électrique entre nos deux protagoniste nous ne savons toujours pas ce que Sasuke a de très important à dire à son hôte et future complice !

- Je propose d'unir nos muscles et notre intelligence ! Dit fermement le prince illégitime sans ménagements, il aimait aller droit au but.

Si Tobi avait déjà de nombreux doutes quant à la force de Sasuke, il était carrément septique pour une intelligence apparente. Cependant, au lieu d'exprimer son opinion il jugea plus prudent tout de même de se taire et d'écouter la suite de la proposition. Sasuke fit tourner l'arme entre ses doigts tout en continuant son raisonnement :

- Alors voilà le topo ! Tu me laisse transformer tout le royaume sans exception en pancake puis voler le sac des vieilles. Ensuite je partirai étendre mon pouvoir sur d'autres horizons.

- Et moi je gagne quoi en échange ?

- Je te laisse tout le royaume que tu désire depuis tant d'année pour toi tout seul !

- Et je gouvernerai des pancakes… ?

- … Ouais voilà !

- …

- …

- …

- …

- … ça marche !

Alors Sasuke et Tobi scellèrent leur accord dans une poignée de main chaleureuse. Tout se déroulait à la perfection, la machination était en marche. Que frémisse l'ennemis car ils ne leur ferai pas de cadeau ! Malgré tout quelque chose sembla chiffonner Sasuke et Tobi s'en aperçu. Bien que l'homme au masque ne voulu pas lui demander pourquoi, il le fit quand même par soumission au script. Tobi is a bad boy, mais Tobi ne résiste pas à la voix divine de l'auteur.

- Quelque chose ne va ? Marmonna t-il regrettant déjà sa question

- Eh bien c'est bien que tu me le demande ! Parce qu'en réalité j'étais en train de me dire qu'il nous fallait trouver un nom de scène et un tchek stylé. Pour le nom de scène j'avais pensé à « Pancake killer » ou « les justiciers de la nuit » -mais ça existe déjà- ou encore à prendre la première lettre de nos prénom mais TS ça fait un peu kamikaze… sinon pour le tchek je te propose ça ! S'empressa de répondre l'intéressé en accomplissant une superbe prestation de la main et du corps pour illustrer son fameux « tchek »

Tobi était un peu déboussolé pour tout dire. En réalité maintenant ce n'étaient plus des doutes qu'il avait sur la pseudo intelligence apparente du brun, c'était devenue une certitude : Il avait affaire au roi certes, au roi des abrutis !

Cependant Sasuke arriva à initier le bad boy à l'art du tchek et tous deux s'entrainèrent ardemment pour une synchronisation parfaite du mouvement pour plus de classe. Mais laissons les là car si c'était l'effervescence chez les supers méchants, ça l'était tout aussi chez les supers gentils. Enfin « les ».. plutôt LE super gentil que tout le monde oublie mais qui est pourtant bien là, et heureusement car sinon qui sauverai le monde ?

Pein était donc tanné au fond de son terrier et essayait tant bien que mal de se récapituler la situation actuelle, chose qui lui demanda beaucoup d'effort car face à lui le Naruto attaché avait entamé l'Aventurier d'Indochine. Une chose était sûr c'était qu'un Naruto avec une paire de chaussettes sales dans la bouche ça faisait nettement moins de bruit, vous pouvez toujours essayer chez vous sur le petit dernier qui pleurs jusqu'à 2h du matin pour voir. Le silence prônant à présent, Pein pu de nouveau réfléchir calmement : il était seul, considérablement seul, indéniablement seul alors que l'ennemis lui, il était 2 : Sasuke et Tobi. Plus compliqué encore, Sasuke possédait l'arme qui transforme en pancake et Tobi était un bad boy avec la recette du clonage. Et lui il avait quoi en contrepartie ? Un Naruto qui connaissait par cœur toute la discographie d'Indochine. Et à moins que cela ne permette de tuer ses ennemis d'ennuis (tout au moins les rendre sourds), le tallent caché du jeune blond ne lui serai pas d'une grande utilité. Pein soupira pour la je ne sais combien de fois. Il avait encore réussi à se foutre dans un merdier pas possible. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu un beau matin voler des bijoux dans un cercueil en verre incassable, et qu'en suite il s'était fait enlever par des lapins russes armée pour être ramené à un roi apparemment illégitime qui transformait tout ce qui bougeait en pancake. Tout ça parce que, appelé par le chant du pouvoir, il avait kidnappé un Naruto pour le ramener chez lui. Tout ça parce qu'un riche actionnaire l'avait suivit et par la suite avait rejoint les forces du mal pour détruire le royaume. Tout ça parce que Pein étant le seul au courant de cet odieux complot, il était le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose pour sauver le monde… Tout s'acharnait contre lui ! Maudit carma ! Maudit script !

Pein décida de faire ce qu'il avait toujours réussi. Autrement dit il décréta qu'il aller foncer dans le tas comme un bourrin, adviendra ce qu'il advienne après tout. Il détacha le Naruto et tous deux partirent vaillamment en direction du château sur fond sonore héroïque je vous pris. D'une démarche certaine Pein traversa les rues du village suivie de près par le blond qui semblait un peu perdu dans cet univers hostile. Les passants regardèrent ces deux futurs héros avec incompréhension, le peuple ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait dans leur dos. De nouveau Pein se retrouva devant la fameuse porte colossale. Il prit une grande inspiration et y entra. Peut être n'en ressortira t-il pas l'avenir nous le dira, quoi qu'il en soit il s'aventura à l'intérieur plus déterminé que jamais à détruire Sasuke aspirant à une vie enfin tranquille.

Pein explosa les portes une à une espérant que l'une d'elle abrite le scélérat brun mais en vain (notez tout de même qu'ouvrir les portes était le tripe intime de Pein). Minutieusement il continua sa quête au fil des étages, inlassablement, avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans la grande salle. Ce fut alors un véritable carnage d'une violence insoutenable qui s'offrit à ses yeux innocent. Une masse -que dis-je ?- une montagne de Naruto pancake statufiés envahissait la pièce si bien qu'il était presque impossible d'y circuler. Y avait-il des survivants ? Il était presque impossible de savoir tant le bazar était énorme. Pein regarda cette vague immobile suspicieusement. Il aurai bien voulu crier quelque chose pour que d'éventuels rescapés viennent à lui et se lient à sa cause mais il était trop dangereux de se faire repérer si prêt du but. Mais z'à nouveau retournement de situation les amis ! Si certain avait l'appât à oiseaux, Pein possédait l'appât à Narutos, bien plus rapide et bien plus efficace ! Il sortie un joint de sa poche, l'alluma et attendit patiemment que les blonds viennent à lui attirés comme des mouches à l'arrière train d'une vache. Sublime métaphore, mais quoi qu'il en soit sa feinte marcha à merveille car cinq Naruto se scotchèrent à lui suppliant à leur nouveau maitre une petite taffe de rien du tout.

* * *

MunJ'o : ça rame hein, rien de bien interessant dans ce chapitre..

Gaara : Je te l'accorde

MunJ'o : Toi t'as pas goûté aux chaussettes sales dans la bouche on dirai !

Gaara : Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien

MunJ'o : Biiiieeeen~

Voix off : Rendez vous au prochain chapitre fidèle lecteur pour un combat titanesque avec encore plus d'action, plus de pancakes, plus de retournement et avec la participation exceptionnelle d'un BALAI !

Gaara : Là c'est sûr le balai c'était ZE argument pour que le lecteur revienne

MunJ'o : Putain en plus je pensais pas qu'on l'aurai ce balai, j'ai eu du mal à négocier sa participation il était sur bouqué avec le casting de « la révolution des balais d'Ikea » !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer** : Toujours pas à moi

_-roulement de tambour-, -laché de colombes-, -tonner d'applaudissement- _IL EST FORT ! IL EST PUISSSSSSSANT ! IL ARRIVE ENFIN ! LE DERNIER CHAPITRE :D !

_-va pleurer la fin de son oeuvre dans un coin en solo- _

* * *

**Blonche Neige 10**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa vu était flou et opaque. Pris de panique il se débattue, il n'arrivait pas à respirer et l'eau envahissait ses poumons au rythme de son souffle saccadé. Alors il sortie judicieusement la tête hors de l'eau où elle était plongée et recracha tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité. La pièce était sombre, impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre. Il chercha fébrilement un interrupteur mais il se rendit bien vite compte que son champ d'action était considérablement réduit par une chaine solidement attachée à son pied. Il se mit à crier, à supplier de l'aide mais sa voix résonna contre les murs sales en vain. Soudain la lumière s'alluma et il fit face à un homme étalé par terre gisant dans son sang, le crane tellement bien ouvert qu'on pouvait deviner son cerveau. Il eu un haut le cœur et se mit à vomir dans la baignoire d'à côté avec grâce et volupté le tout dans une symphonie de sons mélodieux.

Il faut bien avouer que ça aurai pu faire un super scénario digne des plus grands films d'horreurs si la narratrice ne se coltinait pas des acteurs de bas étages qu'elle paye en plus au lance pierre, le budget étant restreint à presque rien. Mais laissons là cette frustration économique freinant toute ambitions artistiques pour revenir à nos petits moutons gris.

Pein prit énergiquement la tête de son armée de clone drogué. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça mais à présent ils étaient sept (lui compris) et donc majoritairement supérieur à l'ennemis. Et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose de négligeable ! Car cet avantage pouvait nettement jouer un rôle important sur l'issu du combat final. Malgré cela, le fait d'être plusieurs avait certes son avantage mais tout aussi bien ses inconvénients. Puisque même s'il était bien utile d'avoir des bras forts (et encore) sous ses ordres, l'oisiveté et le cruel manque de discipline des soldats étaient assez dur à gérer. Pour être honnête Pein n'avait pas grand avenir comme homme de tête. Il avait plus l'impression d'être une assistante maternelle débutante à qui l'on aurai laissé à charge six gamins en bas âge têtus, gueulards et capricieux avec seulement un seul hochet à partager (ne jamais sous estimer la férocité des enfants). Et si Pein avait beaucoup de patience ce n'était pas le cas de l'auteur qui les aurai descendu à la kalachnikov depuis bien longtemps.

Les Naruto surexcités et criards courraient de droite à gauche s'émerveillant sur le moindre objet. A chaque instant Pein devait être sur le qui-vive et profanait à la chaine des instructions pour que ses nouveaux compagnons de jeu soient encore en service lorsqu'il se retrouverai devant Tobi et Sasuke. « Ne met pas ça dans ta bouche ça coupe ! », « Ne mange pas ça, ça pue ! », « Pose ce truc ça brûle ! ». Et alors qu'il commençait à envisager de les assassiner sauvagement et d'abandonner ensuite leur débouilles meurtrie dans les égouts faisant passer ça pour un suicide collectif, un Naruto disparu miraculeusement dans un pouf sonore devant ses yeux ébahis. Surpris, Pein stoppa net son odyssée à travers les couloirs du château croyant tout d'abord à une embuscade déloyale de la part de Sasuke. Sensible à cet arrêt soudain, un autre Naruto, moins dissipé que les autres (qui par ailleurs n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition de leur confrère) se permis de faire une petite remarque fortement judicieuse à son nouveau maitre.

- Vous savez maitre, lorsque le taux d'émotion atteint un certain niveau chez un clone, ce dernier se transforme immédiatement en crapaud …

- En crapaud …

- Une faiblesse dans la recette du clonage maitre

C'était gentil de le prévenir maintenant. Pein regarda l'endroit où le Naruto disparu quelques secondes plus tôt et vit qu'effectivement un ridicule petit crapaud prônait à sa place. Il nageait en plein délire c'était un fait. Il pestiféra entre ses dents contre la débilité profonde du scénario et contre le manque de créativité de celle qui avait pondu ça, ignorant que la narratrice faisait ce qu'elle pouvait avec ce qu'elle avait. Il s'accroupie et ramassa l'ignoble bestiole entre ses doigts pour l'examiner de plus près. A vrai dire il était vraiment très moche. L'effectif de ses rangs se voyait réduit d'un homme. En effet, on a rarement vu un crapaud combattre sur un champ de bataille, d'autant plus que son espérance de vie sur le terrain se rapprocherai du zéro suprême. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner à son triste sort l'immonde animal, le Naruto enchaina sur un ton scientifique :

- Oh non non, ne l'abandonnez maitre, car lorsque son taux d'émotion se sera stabilisé à nouveau il se retransformera en Naruto !

Rectification, l'effectif de ses rangs avaient repris son nombre d'homme au complet, seulement l'un d'eux apparemment trop sensible s'était transformé en crapaud boutonneux et gluant pour une durée indéterminée, tout allait pour le mieux, vive la vie ! A part ça Pein commençait sérieusement à envisager de suivre une thérapie dès la fin de son aventure

Pein soupira, non seulement on était bien loin de l'histoire originale, mais en plus de ça l'affaire se corsait. Qu'allait-il pouvoir tirer de clones émotifs ? Il manquait plus que tous ses soldats se transforment en crapaud à la vue du Devil Sasuke et du Bad Boy Tobi, terrassé par un excès d'émotion, d'autant plus que le charme n'était pas la première chose qui sautait aux yeux lorsqu'on les voyait.

Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Avec six Naruto à charge il était clair que le niveau de discrétion laissait à désirer et qu'au niveau encombrement ce n'était pas très pratique non plus. C'est pourquoi Pein envisagea sérieusement d'effrayer suffisamment tous les clones pour qu'ils se transforment en crapaud de leur plein grès afin d'instaurer discrétion et efficacité. C'était une idée tordue mais néanmoins judicieuse qui méritait d'être approfondie. Il avait trouvé de quoi joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Pein afficha un sourire machiavélique à faire pâlir de jalousie Machiavel avant de foncer dans le troupeau de Naruto en hurlant comme un psychopathe fonçant dans un regroupement de pigeons sur une place publique. Cinq nouveaux pouf sonores se succédèrent rapidement les uns après les autres si bien que notre jeune héro se retrouva entouré de 5 autres monstrueux amphibiens à ajouter à sa collection. Habillement il les fourra dans sa poche en compagnie du premier avant de reprendre enfin sa maudite quête. Ce que Pein ignorait, c'est que ses hurlements de bête sauvage attirèrent l'attention non désirée de Sasuke. Ce dernier stoppa net son enseignement du tchek à son disciple Tobi, l'oreille aux aiguais tel un superbe chien de chasse.

Pour le roi illégitime aussi l'affaire se corsait. Apparemment quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son palais sans autorisation. Il fallait avouer que le ténébreux était un peu lasse de toutes ces intrusions, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Les supers gentilles ont la fâcheuse habitude de débarquer quand il ne faut pas. Et en l'occurrence maintenant, alors que Tobi et lui-même n'étaient pas encore au point sur leurs répliques ainsi que leur fameux tchek. Tant pis, il fallait faire avec, après tout c'était des vilains, des bad boy, des méchants qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux, et l'improvisation ne leur faisait pas peur.

Attendant l'arrivée imminente de l'intrus, Tobi et Sasuke se mirent en place. Le brun était face à la porte et la menaçait avec son arme verte, tandis que le bad boy s'asseyait sur une chaise, dos à la porte, afin de produire son petit effet lui aussi. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent doucement, puis les minutes devinrent des demies heures, puis des heures et le gentil qui n'arrivait toujours pas... Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'impatienter et s'ennuyer fermement. Tobi s'endormait sur sa chaise alors que le roi illégitime commençait à avoir une crampe à force de tendre son arme ainsi. Entre deux bâillements, le bad boy articula quelque chose qui poussait à réflexion :

- Hey Sasuke ? Tu crois pas qu'il s'est perdu ?

- Judicieuse remarque disciple ! Quelle solution propose tu ?

- Eh oh ! C'est toi le cerveau de cette machination, à toi de trouver ! Répondit l'homme, vexé de se faire traiter ainsi à son âge par un petit mioche.

- Et toi t'es pas sensé être un bad boy ? Bravo la créativité !

- J'oubliais que l'intelligence n'était pas ton point fort.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! Je vais le dire à mon père !

- Excuse moi de t'annoncer ça crument, mais il est MORT ton père !

- Ah ouais ! J'oubliais que même ça t'as pas été foutu de le faire, tu t'es même fait virer de ton propre village !

Sasuke s'était tourné vers Tobi et le menaçait à présent de son arme verte. La situation aurai pu être comique si le pistolet ne transformait pas –rappelons le- sa victime en pancake. Nous sommes dans une histoire sérieuse, alors un peu de tenue que diable !

Tobi, quant à lui, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et serra violement les poings menaçant de toute sa grandeur l'enfant arrogant. Les deux vilains se défiaient du regard comme deux bêtes sauvages prêt à éradiquer l'autre au prix de sa propre vie. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à fondre l'un sur l'autre, un timide claquement se fit entendre contre le bois de la porte qui s'entrouvrit doucement. La tête de Pein apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

- Unh, pardon du retard, je me suis perdu.. Y'a tellement de portes dans ce château qu'on sait plus où donner de la tête ! Je dérange peut être ? Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez, après tout, si vous vous entretuez je dois bien avouer que ça me facilitera considérablement la tâche !

Sasuke et Tobi se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, à vraie dire ils ne s'attendaient plus à l'intrusion de Pein. Le prince illégitime indiqua à l'homme de recommencer son entrée afin que le bad boy et lui-même puissent se remettre en place après ce petit contre temps. Surpris, Pein s'exécuta et referma la porte tandis qu'à nouveau le ténébreux pointait l'arme droit devant lui et que Tobi s'asseyait dos à l'ouverture. L'homme frappa une seconde fois à l'entrée. Une voix suave l'invita à franchir la porte, ce qu'il fit avec exaspération. Comme prévu, il se retrouva face à un dangereux ténébreux armé alors que Tobi fit un demi tour sur sa chaise avec classe pour lui faire face.

- Nous sommes les… commença Sasuke

- TS ! Termina Tobi avant d'éclater de son superbe rire féroce.

- Terminal S ? S'enquit Pein

- TS ? Mais attend Tobi, on avait dit « Pancake Killer » ! Ça fait toujours plus stylé d'avoir un nom en anglais bon sang !

- On s'en fiche, de toute façon il est bientôt mort !

- Quoi, vous allez me tuer avec des formules chimiques ? Demanda Pein, complètement perdu.

Malheureusement, personne ne répondit à sa question, et Pein dû attendre patiemment que les deux méchants terminent par se mettre d'accord sur le nom de leur team (Pour les curieux, ils finirent par adopter le nom des Justiciers du Mal notant un contraste et une vision perturbée du bien et du mal car… BREF). Sasuke fini enfin par lui accorder toute l'intention qu'il lui devait. Il regarda de haut en bas le jeune homme avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, jouissant du pouvoir que lui offrait l'arme verte fluo car il fallait avouer que sans ce petit bijou entre ses mains, il ne se serait pas permis autant de familiarité. Il serait intéressant par ailleurs de s'attarder sur ce petit objet. Certes il était vert, certes il était pour le moins ridicule mais ça reste tout de même une arme redoutable. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, comme lorsqu'on a tendance à penser que les gros chiens sont dangereux alors qu'en réalité ce sont les plus petits les teigneux (notez que ça marche aussi pour les êtres humains.. Et je ne vise personne kukuku) ou alors penser que les pates premier prix sont dégueulasses alors que…. Alors que la plupart du temps ça s'avère être vrai… Quoi qu'il en soit, ridicule ou pas, cela n'enlevait pas le caractère meurtrier de l'objet.

Puis Pein observa le second protagoniste assis derrière Sasuke. Immédiatement il reconnu le diabolique Tobi grâce à son masque orange (de très mauvais goût au passage), et ne fut pas surpris que ce dernier s'était finalement lié à la cause du roi illégitime. Et même si Tobi n'était pas armé, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux car Pein savait pertinemment que cet immonde personnage avait un jour empoisonné tous les rouges à lèvres du vrai roi et qu'il avait projeté de monter une armée de clone contre le royaume. Dieu sait de quoi il était capable aujourd'hui !

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme conclu qu'il s'était à nouveau foutu dans quelque chose qui le dépassait, mais craignant cent fois plus la colère de l'auteur que celle des deux malfrats, il avait jugé préférable de se plier au script plutôt que de fuir lâchement.

Cependant, alors que tout semblait perdu pour notre pauvre héro, Pein aperçu une faille minuscule dans l'alliance des deux méchants. Après une observation poussée du comportement des deux hommes, il comprit qu'ils étaient uniquement liés par un pacte vénale, et qu'aucuns d'eux n'hésiterai un instant à court-circuiter l'autre pour avoir la meilleure place. C'était plutôt logique et évident, les méchants ne sont pas réputés pour leur sens de la loyauté. Pein esquissa un léger sourire et décida de tirer à son avantage cette tension qui existait.

- C'est pas trop dur d'être dégradé de sa réputation par un mioche ? Demanda mielleusement le jeune homme à Tobi

Ce dernier fut surpris par cette question soudaine, et Pein devina un rougissement plus que probable derrière le masque du bad boy qui essayait tant bien que mal à canaliser ses émotions. Malgré tout, son corps le trahissait car sa main tremblait un peu. Pein était sur la bonne route et décida de pousser le vice plus loin espérant que l'homme au masque finisse par craquer et tuer Sasuke à sa place.

- C'est dommage avant vous étiez reconnu, votre expulsion du royaume avait fait beaucoup parler de vous… Et aujourd'hui vous vous retrouvez à la botte d'un gamin capricieux et jaloux

Voilà son arme suprême, blesser les méchants dans leur intégrité, c'était ça la solution ! Les méchants ont ce besoin de reconnaissance, et essayent d'exister tant bien que mal au travers de leurs méfaits. Plus un méchant est reconnu et plus il se sentira puissant. Au contraire, moins un méchant fait sensation, plus sa haine va le ronger et au meilleur des cas il fini par se suicider comprenant enfin qu'il ne servait à rien dans la société. Mais bon ce conte commence un peu a virer philosophique à cause d'une scolarité mitigée de l'auteur… Revenons donc au plan basique de Pein : monter les deux protagonistes l'un contre l'autre qui faisaient tâche dans le tableau parfait d'un conte pour enfin arriver à « les méchants ils sont morts et les gentils ils triomphent » (c'est très manichéen mais que voulez vous…)

Sa stratégie semblait marcher. Tobi s'était relevé doucement de son siège et se rapprochait sensiblement de Sasuke qui, malgré son semblant d'impassibilité, allait se faire dans la culotte. Il n'y avait pas a dire, il était vraiment dans la merde sur ce coup là. Pein sentait qu'il n'y avait qu'un mot à dire pour que le bad boy explose. Il y était presque. Sasuke quant à lui commençait à hésiter contre qui il devait pointer l'arme. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus arrivait, il craignait Tobi comme ennemi, il en avait fait un allié, mais visiblement la proposition qu'il lui avait fait au chapitre précédent ne lui suffisait plus. Il constata avec impuissance que ce que désirait plus que tout l'homme au masque n'était pas le pouvoir mais la notoriété. Tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour Pein. Lorsque Tobi se posa aux côté du roi illégitime mort de trouille, cela offrit à notre héro un spectacle de qualité. Le bad boy était tellement grand qu'il pouvait encastrer dans le mur sans difficulté aucunes le prince rien qu'en éternuant. Satisfait, Pein dit une dernière chose et laissa au reste le soin de s'en charger

- Il y a un vase sur le buffet, enfin je dis ça… je dis rien…

Comme prévue, Tobi s'en empara et le fracassa sans scrupules sur la tête de Sasuke qui s'écroula sur le sol raide mort (et pour de bon cette foi) Cela lui valu une ovation de la part de Pein qui applaudis vigoureusement la performance du Bad Boy. Mais cet instant de gloire ne dura qu'un court instant car l'homme s'empara de l'arme verte du cadavre et la pointa de nouveau sur Pein. On ne contrôle pas ses instincts primitifs.

Pein était dégouté, il avait mal analysé la situation. Avec du recule il aurai dû pousser Sasuke contre Tobi plutôt que l'inverse, car une fois Tobi mort, Sasuke ne lui aurai pas été d'une très grande menace. Ensuite il lui aurai juste suffit d'appeler les urgences psychiatriques et il était tranquille. Mais là non. Erreur de calcule. Game over. Try again !

Pein essaya de s'échapper mais la porte était fermée à clé, comme de par hasard. Il était pris au piège comme un rat. Soudain, il se rappela que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il lui restait encore une chance de ne pas finir en pâtisserie. Il fourra la main dans sa poche et jeta habillement un des crapauds dans la tronche de Tobi :

- Tarpaud, attaque Vibraqua !

Malheureusement cette action n'eu pas l'effet escompté. Le crapaud retomba mollement au sol avant de lâcher un pitoyable « croâ » soulignant définitivement le côté dramatique et pathétique de la tentative échouée de Pein. La prochaine fois (si prochaine fois il y avait), il vérifiera mieux les capacités de l'animal dans sa Narutodex.

En plus d'en prendre un sacré coup dans son amour propre et sa crédibilité, l'espérance de survie de Pein empathie terriblement. Tobi s'esclaffa de la situation et était littéralement plié en deux. Quoi qu'à sa place beaucoup aurai fait de même. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point l'homme peut être désespéré et prêt à n'importe quoi lorsque qu'il sent sa fin venir. C'était pour ce petit sentiment de supériorité et de pouvoir qu'il avait sur ses victimes que Tobi vivait. Pein profita alors de cet instant d'inattention pour trouver une arme digne de lui sauver la mise. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui sans rien trouver. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièces, la dernière chose susceptible de l'aider avait fini fracassée sur le crâne d'un abruti, quel gâchis vraiment…

Soudain Pein eu un haut le cœur. Le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Son regard se posa avec effroi sur l'objet de toutes ses peurs. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui ? Pourquoi l'objet de ses craintes devait devenir ce qui allait sauver notre héro ?

Il était grand… Il était solitaire…. Il était mal aimé… Il était en bois… Il avait des poiles… Non chers lecteurs ce n'était pas Sasori, mais bel et bien un BALAI –musique kifétropeur-. Pein cru s'évanouir, il était à deux doigts d'accepter son destin et mourir héroïquement de la main de Tobi, mais cela aurai gravement nuit à la réputation de tous les héros encore vivant de cette planète. Même s'il est plus intelligent de penser qu'un bon héro est un héro mort, cela ne colle pas à l'éthique des contes de fées… Hélas…

Notre vaillant homme solitaire donc, prit alors son courage à deux mains (et pas « demain » parce que l'histoire est déjà bien assez longue comme ça _–sors-_). Il pensa qu'affronter sa peur était de loin moins terrifiant qu'affronter sa propre mort.

Tandis que Tobi se bidonnait toujours de l'action ratée avec le crapaud, Pein bondit sur le balai et s'en empara avec assurance avant de faire face à Tobi qui… se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas repartir de plus bel dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Remarquez mourir de rire peut aussi être une belle mort… Hé oui, même l'impressionnant balai n'arrivait pas à rendre plus crédible le jeune homme effrayé. Ni une ni deux, Pein assomma sauvagement le bad boy qui s'écroula à son tour.

On aurai pu penser que l'histoire s'arrête ici, ça aurai pu être bien, mais non, l'homme au masque se releva et il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il s'avança méchamment jusqu'à Pein qui brandit à nouveau le balai. Tobi, nullement impressionné, lui arracha des mains, immobilisa le bras du jeune homme dans son dos et posa l'arme sur sa tempe.

- Une dernière volonté ? Ironisa l'homme

- Survivre.. ? tenta timidement Pein

- D'accord

- Q-quoi c'est tout ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser la vie sauve après m'avoir fracassé avec un balai ?

Les derniers espoirs de Pein s'envolèrent avec les derniers mots de Tobi. Il sentait le plastique de l'arme collé contre sa tempe et il ferma les yeux, impuissant à la mésaventure qui lui arrivait. Mourir si jeune, c'était tellement tragique, il avait encore tant de chose à vivre comme… Comme connaitre les joies d'une relation de couple sérieuse pourquoi pas ? Ou encore allez à la mer noyer des enfants turbulents… Ou bien voir un jour la fin des feux de l'amour ! Il avait beaucoup de projets qui n'arriverons jamais à terme car sa vie finissait ici, dans un château immense, le même château où y étaient votées des lois pour enrichir les riches sur le dos des pauvres... Quelle ironie…

**Fin**

Mais comme vous êtes des gentils lecteurs et que vous n'avez balancé aucunes tomates sur la scène durant toute la représentation, l'auteur vous accorde dans sa grande bonté le happy end que vous attendiez tous dans un ultime rebondissement, et là c'est vraiment le dernier parce qu'il faut pas exagérer non plus !

Reprenons donc à l'instant précédent. Tobi s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette transformant à tout jamais son rival en pancake pensant enfin arriver à son happy end qui n'arrangeait que lui. Une fois son ennemi mort il pouvait voler le plan diabolique de Sasuke, devenir riche et étendre son pouvoir dans le monde entier. Simplement le sort en décida autrement, et refusa de laisser au Bad Boy cette satisfaction égoïste. Alors qu'il allait faire le geste qui changerai toute la fin de l'histoire, quelque chose l'agrippa et le poussa en arrière, libérant Pein de son emprise –qui s'évanouie avant même d'apercevoir son sauveur-. Une bagarre s'ensuivit entre Tobi et son agresseur déloyale qui n'était autre qu'un Naruto clone, tombé quelques instant plutôt de la poche de Pein lorsque celui ci s'était emparé du balai. Naruto s'était tanné sous un meuble sous son apparence de crapaud, et avait profité de l'inattention de Tobi pour reprendre sa forme et aider son nouveau maitre.

Entre deux coups, l'homme masqué lâcha son arme et Naruto fondit dessus avant de s'en emparer et le pointer sur Tobi qui n'eu d'autre choix que de lever les mains. L'homme essaya de faire la ruse des yeux doux pour amadouer le cœur sensible de Naruto clone, mais oubliant qu'il avait un masque, Naruto ne s'en aperçu même pas et tira un dernier coup avec l'arme avant de se transformer à nouveau en crapaud (émotion, émotion).

Lorsque Pein se réveilla, il faisait beau, les enfants du royaume riaient, les parents dansaient et face à lui, des oiseaux picoraient joyeusement un gâteau géant ressemblant étrangement à un certain méchant. Pein s'avança doucement jusqu'à la fenêtre où il vit une masse de gens célébrer joyeusement leur nouveau roi revenu d'entre les morts, Naruto. Pein sourit, il allait enfin vivre la vie paisible dont il aspirait…

On peut ENFIN conclure sur « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » mais comme les rescapés ne sont que des hommes, en plus d'avoir du mal à procréer une descendance, ce ne serai pas très catholique de clore un conte ainsi.

Cependant chaque héro avait prit un chemin différent. Naruto clone avait repris incognito la tête du royaume sous l'identité du vrai Naruto. Il avait détruit l'arme fatale en le jetant du haut du Mont du Destin cela lui valu d'ailleurs un doigts.. Pein n'eu pas sa place promise en tant que premier ministre, mais il avait sortie en contrepartie une autobiographie 'Comment j'ai vaincu ma Balai Phobie' qui connue un succès fulgurant avant de retomber dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Malgré tout il avait gagner assez d'argent pour faire appel à Valérie Damidot afin de refaire la déco de son égout. Deux autres Naruto s'étaient embringués dans un cirque et gagnaient très bien leur vie. Ils avaient pour coutume de se retourner la tête avec les clown derrière les caravanes après chaque représentation. Le dernier Naruto était partie en France vivre son plus grand combat, la protection des cuisses de grenouille, il voulait instaurer une loi interdisant la vente de ce plat très en vogue. Il disparut étrangement un beau jour. Neji avait fini par se suicider, et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, Timide-Grincheux-Atchoum-Prof-Simplet-Dormeur-Joyeux avait ouvert un restaurant de cannibalisme (vous pouvez les joindre au 6 666 de la part de Sandwicho's)

**Ze end**

**

* * *

**

**MunJ'o **: _-se mouche dans la manche de Gaara- _Toutes les bonnes choses on une fin non ?

**Gaara **: Les mauvaises aussi entre nous

**MunJ'o **: C'est le labeur d'une vie qui s'achève _-reniffle-_

**Gaara **: Et la vie de tes (rares) lecteurs que tu libère

**MunJ'o **: C'est moi ou tu as l'air déterminé à me contredire ?

**Gaara **: C'est pas du tout mon caractère

**MunJ'o **: _-l'assome- _Pas rave les amis, pleurez pas, j'ai une surprise pour vous !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer** : Kishimoto et l'auteur déclarent officiellement leur divorce. Le couple people de l'année affirme que leur séparation ne changera en rien l'éducation de leur enfants, les personnages de Naruto. Cependant il a été déclaré hier que la garde sera restitué au père car la mère est jugée momentanément inapte à éduquer quoi que ce soit.

**Gaara** : Sinon ça va ta thérapie ?

**MunJ'o** : Nickel !

**Gaara** : Je désespère

**Note** : On arrive à la toute fin de Blonche Neige mettant fin à prêt de 6 mois de narration, d'actions, de retournement, de courage, de combat épique, de plan diabolique et d'indigestion de Pancake ! Cher lecteur je fus toute émue de poster vraiment le tout dernier chapitre, les mots me manquent en ce jour solennelle _–retiens une larmes-_ Merci à tous ceux qui on suivit le courageux Naruto depuis ses débuts, et même à ceux qui on lu en diagonal, et surtout à ceux qui on laissé des Reviews :D !

* * *

Interview des personnages

_A la fin du tournage de Blonche Neige ce n'est non sans aucunes émotions que tous les acteurs acceptèrent de se livrer au supplice de l'interview de l'après tournage. Voici pour vous, dans cet ultime chapitre la vidéo de l'entrevue de nos protagonistes avec la presse people de Konohactitude_

**Konohactitude** : Bonjour monsieur Orochimaru, alors comme ça c'est vous qui jouez le rôle du roi – je cite – "merveilleux, généreux et aimé de tous quoique un peu sournois sadique et dictateur sur les bords", pourquoi avez vous accepté ce rôle ?

**Orochimaru** : Tout simplement parce que ce rôle me convient à la perfection ne trouvez vous pas ? Je voulais un peu sortir de l'image qui me poursuit depuis que j'ai joué dans la série Naruto de Kishimoto – d'ailleurs si tu m'entend Kishi, on se fait bientôt une bouffe –. Série particulièrement excellente ! Malgré tout je voulais être autre chose que le méchant un peu con-con imbu de lui même et ma carrière se trouvait un peu au point mort. Puis MunJ'o est arrivée sur son cheval blanc et m'a proposé de jouer dans son film Blonche Neige.. Et la suite vous la connaissez _-rire-_

**Konohactitude** : Pourtant votre rôle ressemble à celui que vous aviez dans Naruto non ?

**Orochimaru** : …. pas du tout !

**Konohactitude** : On dit que MunJ'o est particulièrement perfectionniste et a tendance à avoir un regard un peu trop sarcastique sur tout ce qui l'entour, est ce vrai ?

**Orochimaru** : Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, mais si MunJ'o le retrouve il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure... Pour le reste excuser mon audace mais je ne me risquerai pas de répondre _–nerveux-_

**Konohactitude** : M. Orochimaru, enfin une dernière question : Est-ce vrai que vous dans votre enfance vous avez joué à la corde à sauter avec un serpent ?

**Orochimaru** : …

* * *

**Konohactitude** : Bonjour M. Naruto comment allez vous ?

**Naruto** : Hey je passe à la télé ! _-grand signe à la caméra-_

**Konohactitude** : Oui.. Alors voulez vous bien nous dire comment vous vivez la fin de tournage du maintenant très célèbre film de MunJ'o ? N'avez vous pas l'impression de vous ennuyez maintenant que vous ne faites plus rien ?

**Naruto** : Trop pas c'est un truc de fou ! Dés la fin du tournage tous les dealeurs du monde entier sont venu à moi afin de me refiler leur drogue ! Et il y en a pour tous les gouts : Cannabis, Cocaïne...

_La suite du reportage fut censurée par la ligue Anti-drogue de Konoha_

* * *

**Konohactitude** : M. Sasuke Bonjour !

**Sasuke** : B'jour

**Konohactitude **: Pourriez vous nous dire comment vous avez trouvé ce film

**Sasuke** : A chier des bulles carrées

**Konohactitude** : Pourquoi donc ?

**Sasuke** : Oh pour plusieurs raisons ! Déjà je n'étais pas le personnage principal alors que j'aurai du l'être, ce rôle correspondait parfaitement à mon état d'esprit. Et non je me retrouve ENCORE à jouer dans des rôles miteux et pathétique ! Et puis même ! A l'origine je ne voulais même pas jouer dans cette série à la noix, c'est MunJ'o qu'est venu me chercher et elle m'a forcé à jouer, elle m'a menacé et tout, elle a toujours pas compris que ce qu'elle avait pondu c'était nul... Donc pour moi cet fin de tournage est plutôt une délivrance

**Konohactitude** : N'avez vous pas peur de parler comme ça de MunJ'o ouvertement, cela ne risque pas de vous poser des problèmes personnelles ou professionnel par la suite ?

**Sasuke** : Non, j'ai de quoi la faire chanter gnihihihihi saviez vous qu'en fait elle est...

_La bande son de cet interview disparu étrangement mais d'après les images la révélation de Sasuke paru choquer notre la reportrice de Konohactitude qui mourus, ainsi que tous les membres du plateau quelques jours plus tard d'une crise cardiaque inexpliquée._

* * *

**Konohactitude** : Alors comme ça M. Lee vous étiez le tueur sur gage avec des principes de la série. Bien que votre apparition fut très brève dans ce film vous jouiez tout de même un rôle primordiale. Cela a t-il été difficile pour vous d'endosser ce rôle qui ne semble pas vous correspondre ?

**Lee** : En effet ce rôle semblait insurmontable et impossible à jouer ! La réalisatrice voulait faire passer certaines idées dans ce conte, politique, relationnel humain ect… Mais pour moi c'était difficile, vu que nous n'avons pas spécialement les mêmes convictions. Et puis, mettez vous à ma place, imaginez vous comme étant l'homme le plus pacifiste au monde, étant comme un homme beau, sexy, sensible, ayant un sens de l'esthétique assez aiguisé, aimant les animaux qui se retrouve dans un rôle de tueur sournois et sans coeur !

**Konohactitude** : Vous aviez tout de même des principes dans ce rôle, non ?

**Lee** : Certes, cependant j'ai été tenté par la corruption, rappelez-vous la scène où j'accepte de tuer le prince pour de l'argent ! J'ai si honte

**Konohactitude** : C'est tout de même un fait d'actualité. Il paraît que lorsque vous avez commencez à jouer votre scène vous vous êtes mis à pleurer ?

**Lee** : Les femmes aiment les hommes sensibles _-sourire colgate-_

**Konohactitude** : Mais finalement vous avez relevez le défis qu'était ce rôle pour vous

**Lee** : Absolument ! Je relève tous les défis comme me l'a appris mon Sensei ! Tout ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus fort ! Puis je ne cessais de me dire que si j'arrivais à jouer ce rôle, j'aurai une promotion

**Konohactitude** : Et vous l'avez eu ?

**Lee** : Non...

**Konohactitude** : Dernière question. N'avez vous jamais songé à vous épiler les sourcils ?

**Lee** : Surtout pas c'est mon atout majeur de séduction ! Avec le sourire bien sûr

* * *

**Konohactitude** : Bien le bonjour à vous Zetsu !

**Zetsu** : Bonjour charmante demoiselle, vous êtes à croquer le saviez vous ?

**Konohactitude** : Huhuhu quel flatteur !

**Zetsu** : Non mais je dis ça au sens véritable du terme

**Konohactitude** : Ah..

**Zetsu** : C'est une façon de dire que vous êtes bien en chair

**Konohactitude** : ... Passons... Alors avez vous rencontré des difficultés particulières en interprétant à vous tout seul le rôle des 7 nains ?

**Zetsu** : La difficulté n'était pas tellement ça, étant schizophrène de métier, cela ne posait pas spécialement de problèmes, le problème était surtout le partage des rôles avec mon autre moi

**Konohactitude** : C'est à dire ?

**Zetsu** : Eh bien nous étions deux, Zetsu et moi, pour 7 rôles, le partage équitable étant impossible nous nous sommes disputé le rôle en trop

**Konohactitude** : Et finalement qui l'a eu ?

**Zetsu** : Zetsu

**Konohactitude** : … Et sinon L'ordre des prénoms de votre personnage suit-il une logique quelconque ?

**Zestu** : Non, mon personnage s'appelle Timide-Grincheux-Atchoum-Prof-Simplet-Dormeur-Joyeux car c'est l'ordre dans lequel MunJ'o s'est souvenu des noms

* * *

**Konohactitude** : M. Pein, bonjour !

**Pein** : Bonjour

**Konohactitude** : Comment vous est venu l'envie de jouer dans ce film

**Pein** : Le goût du risque !

**Konohactitude** : Oui, vous aviez pour don de toujours vous fourrer dans des situations critiques.

**Pein** : Oui, m'enfin la situations la plus chiante c'était la tirade de devil-Sasuke du chapitre 7 ! C'était à mourir d'ennuis ! L'auteur n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à foutre dans son script ! Non mais franchement quel mauvais acteur celui là en plus ! ça me révolte ! On devrai le pendre sur la place publique par les c..

**Konohactitude** : Vous êtes un acteur de grand tallent

**Pein** : Merci

**Konohactitude** : Mais je vous en pris. Votre carrière jusqu'à maintenant portait uniquement sur des rôles de méchants sombres et sournois

**Pein** : C'est parce que j'ai la gueule de l'emploi

**Konohactitude** : En effet... Pensez vous que tout ces piercings en sont la cause ?

**Pein** : Oh vous savez les gens de nos jours, un rien les choc, on sort un peu de la norme et tout de suite on est un rebelle en marge de la société. La différence et l'originalité n'ont pas de place dans leur vie, ce sont des petites natures et regardez dans le monde dans lequel on vie aujourd'hui.

**Konohactitude** : Est-ce ce côté provocateur qui a séduit MunJ'o ?

**Pein** : Si ce n'était que ça _–rire-_

**Konohactitude** : Pein !

**Pein** : Huhu pardon. Nan en fait on s'est retrouvé par hasard dans un café et elle m'a proposé un rôle que j'ai été contraint d'accepter

**Konohactitude** : Pouvez vous donner plus de détails ?

**Pein** : Bah ce jour là il faisait 23° et il n'y avait pas de vent. L'humidité était supportable. J'étais sortie marcher un peu et je me suis arrêté dans un café pour m'hydrater. Je crois que ce jour là je portais juste la cape de l'Akatsuki. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai commandé à un bar man brun ayant la 20ène de m'apporter de la grenadine à l'eau avec un glaçon et demie. Puis MunJ'o est venu me rejoindre et nous avons discutez, comme à son habitude elle portait un jeans et un t shirt, si elle n'avait pas certains atouts on jurerai voir un mec des fois ! Elle est carrément flippante... De fils en aiguille elle m'a annoncé franchement qu'elle bossait sur un nouveau film. J'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ; elle m'a juste dit que si je refusais de jouer dans sa production elle m'envoyait le script dans la gueule. Et vu la grosseur du script j'ai préféré accepter. MunJ'o sait parler aux gens !

**Konohactitude** : Dernière question pour satisfaire la curiosité de toutes vos fans : Combien avez vous de piercings *_* ?

**Pein** : Une 50ène mais je vous les montrerai pas tous _-rire-_

* * *

**Konohactitude** : Pour un peu plus d'éclairage sur le film nous avons l'immense honneur de recevoir aujourd'hui la Grande et Merveilleuse metteuse en scène MunJ'o !

**MunJ'o** : …

**Konohactitude** : Bon alors commençons, qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à écrire cette histoire ?

**MunJ'o** : _-raclement de gorge-_ …

**Konohactitude** : _-regarde ses notes-_ Ah Pardon ! A écrire cette **magnifique** histoire !

**MunJ'o** : _-sourire-_ Et bien c'est évident non ? L'argent et la popularité

**Konohactitude** : Ahem.. Il paraît que durant le tournage, certains de vos acteurs vous on persécuté.. Cela est-il possible ?

**MunJ'o** : Ah ! Vous voulez parler de Lee ? Ouais mais nan en fait il était tellement perturbé par son rôle qu'il m'a harcelé pendant plusieurs semaines afin de modifier le scénario

**Konohactitude** : Comment avez vous gérez cette crise existentielle ?

**MunJ'o** : Tenez vous vraiment à le savoir ?

**Konohactitude** : Pas spécialement… Et pour les 7 nains, le choix de tous les réunir dans un seul et unique personnage vous est venue comment ?

**MunJ'o** : Pas assez d'argent pour engager 7 personnes.. Au début on m'avait proposé de les faire jouer par des véritables nains de jardin, mais c'est stupide vous trouvez pas.. Enfin je veux dire, ça parle pas un nain de jardin et puis... ils sont moches... pourquoi les payer alors qu'il faudrait en plus payer un doubleur ainsi qu'un mec qui s'occupe des effets spéciaux pour EN PLUS donner l'illusion qu'ils parlent et qu'ils bougent ? Les réunir dans un seul personnage c'était la solution la plus économique et stratégique... Franchement vous trouvez pas que sur ce coup là j'ai grave assuré _–fière-_ ?

**Konohactitude** : Et le petit pistolet ? Pourquoi était-il vert fluo ?

**MunJ'o** : Pour la même raison : pas assez de fond pour s'acheter un véritable rayon laser.. Trop cher la vie, c'est pas avec ce que j'ai que je vais pouvoir investir. Pour la petite histoire je l'avais eu dans mes céréales ! Nostalgie ! Et puis je trouvais que le vert fluo ça allait vraiment bien avec la personnalité de Sasuke, ça soulignait son air crétin, c'était parfait !

**Konohactitude** : A plusieurs reprises vous faites allusion à la drogue, est-ce une incitation à la consommation ?

**MunJ'o** : Non, écoutez moi les p'tits n'enfants ! La drogue cémal ! Cépabien et cépabo !... Quand y'a les parents pas loin... gnihihi

**Konohactitude** : Voyons MunJ'o

**MunJ'o** : Huhu c'est une blague bien sûr hein, vous le savez que je rigoles n'est ce pas ? Non parce qu'en plus on est sur un site public, comme si j'allais prendre le risque de me faire virer pour ça alors que j'ai eu tant de mal à me construire une renommée hahahahaha !

**Konohactitude** : Certaines rumeurs de sources sûres disent que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'en rester là et que vous allez sortir un nouveau film

**MunJ'o** : J'y songe en effet, mais c'est pas encore sûr...

**Konohactitude** : Autre chose ?

**MunJ'o** : Oui ! Depuis pas longtemps il existe une ligne téléphonique pour verser vos dons à l'association DTVSM (Donnez Tout Vos Sous à MunJ'o) ! Cette œuvre caritative collecte des fonds afin de pouvoir par la suite m'offrir un scooter et un casque – pour la sécurité – alors pour faire une bonne action je vous conseil vivement de téléphoner au 06 21... HEY ! RALLUMEZ LA CAMERA !

* * *

**Konohactitude** : Vous les attendiez tous ? Voici maintenant et en exclu dans Konohactitude les mignons lapins russes ! Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ce rôle ?

**Lapin russe** : _-mâche le regard bêtement perdu dans le vide-_

**Konohactitude** : … d'accord.. Et pour les prises de catch c'est venu spontanément où vous les avez apprises ?

**Lapin russe** : _-mâche le regard toujours aussi bêtement perdu dans le vide-_

**Konohactitude** : Enfin bon.. Et sinon votre maman a t-elle eu du mal à vous laisser jouer ce rôle ?

**Lapin russe** : _-mâche INLASSABLEMENT le regard perdu dans le vide-_

**Konohactitude** : Mais pourquoi il parle pas ?

**MunJ'o** : _-passe par la par hasard les mains dans les poches-_ Vous parlez aux lapins vous ? Z'avez un sérieux problème. M'enfin chacun son trip hein, je juge pas...

* * *

**Tobi** : _-agrippe désespérément la caméra-_ Naaaaaan ! Tobi is a good boy ! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TT_TT !

**Konohactitude** : SECURITE !

**Gaara** :_ -arrive, décolle Tobi de la caméra avec un pied de biche, l'assomme avec et le traine jusque dans un placard-_

* * *

**Konohactitude** : Bonjour Lait-i..

**Neji** : NEJI ! C'EST NEJI BON SANG ! Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre que ce qui tombe en hiver c'est de la neige et pas du lait ! Vous êtes tous des attardés du cerveau ou on vous a corrompu pour me pourrir la vie éternellement ?

**Konohactitude** : Désolée pour cette méprise je...

**Neji** : Ouais bah ça commence à bien faire ! Depuis la fin du tournage tout le monde s'est mis à m'appeler comme ça ! C'est frustrant à la fin !

**Konohactitude** : Vous vous y connaissez niveau frustration non ?

**Neji** : Pardon !

**Konohactitude** : Non rien.. Et ça fait quoi de porter une robe ?

**Neji** : ET BIEN PARLONS EN ! C'était ri-di-cul ! Et encore ! J'ai réussi à négocier la couleur de justesse !

**Konohactitude** : Ah bon ?

**Neji** : Figurez vous qu'avant, elle était sensée être rose !

**Konohactitude** : Rose ?

**Neji** : Parfaitement ! MunJ'o aime humilier les gens !

**Voix venant des coulisses** : Pas les gens, spécialement ceux que j'aime pas !

**Neji** : Et bien t'aime personne !

_-frigo qui traverse la pièce et écrase Neji-_

**Konohactitude** : _-approche le micro vers le frigo-_ Autre chose à ajouter ?

**Neji** : _-sous le frigo-_ Je hais cette femme.. eurgh


End file.
